


Do Not Fear The Dark

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: Lose Your Fear [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Friendship, Alternate Universe, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Deceit Sanders, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman, Hurt Roman, Hurt Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, One Fanart Chapter, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sadness, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, Triggers, Virgil has no self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Sanders Sides Angel/Demon AU with a heavy load of angst.Virgil was trapped in a lie.His friends, Logan, Patton, and even Roman believed that he was like them.An Angel.But that was all a lie, a tale spun by Virgil. And now it was too late to back out. His spider web of lies had drawn his friends in and his secret was inevitably going to be revealed.He was a Demon, the sworn enemy of all Angels.But is that Virgil's only secret, or does he have more mysteries for his friends to unravel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previous Story Description: (Removed April 7th 2019)
> 
> In this AU the sides are Angels/Demons. The Great War between Angels and Demons has been going on for millenia, causing relations between the races to worsen and worsen, even though some demons support the angels and their cause, likewise for angels supporting demons.
> 
> Virgil is a Demon, but he keeps his wings, tail and horns invisible all the time due to the fact that he was found by the front line of the Angel Army in an abandoned city after a mishap with another demon, and was presumed to be an angel. His story is that a Demon tore off his wings when he was in a fight, which correlates with mysterious scars on his back... but will his lie be uncovered?
> 
> [Better then the summary makes it sound I swear]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic!
> 
> Here's some important info:
> 
>  
> 
> Angels have their wings out all the time, Demons can choose to have their wings, tails and horns invisible or visible.
> 
> Angel Wings: When Angel's lose their wings (commonly by a Demon cutting through them), as long as they manage to hold onto the wings and the wings are mostly intact, an Angel healer can reattach them, although it is painful and time consuming so Angel's tend to just try to keep their wings attached and intact.
> 
> Demon wings/tails/horns: When being injured, unless they are really actively being used, the wings will dissappear by themselves, with no prompting from the Demon that the limbs are attached to. 
> 
> If a Demon for some reason is unable to recall their wings/tail/horns, and they get detached, they will NOT grow back. They are gone forever, but leave no scars.
> 
> ~|~
> 
>  
> 
> Deceit - Important Character
> 
>  
> 
> Deceit, while I probably won't write from his perspective in this AU, I thought was important to include. Deceit is a demon, proudly flaunting his wings, tail and horns. Deceit is the leader of the demons, the one who ordered all demons to attack the angels, the one who orders hostage angels to be 'disposed of.'. Deceit is a cruel and unjust ruler, the reason many demons live in fear of unreasonable punishments being handed to them. Deceit takes joy in pain and suffering, corrupting innocent Demons to see his side, or to believe lies about the Angels and their cause.
> 
> Deceit may also have a connection to Virgil...
> 
> Deceit wings are black and fade to a dark green, with yellow accents at the tips. Deceit carries around his pet snake, Saeva, who is the reason many attacks on the Kings life end with him still alive. Saeva's venom can paralyze a person within an instant, bringing an agonizing death over the course of a few days if the antidote isn't administered. When Angels or turn-coat Demons are found trying to assassinate the King, Deceit leaves them frozen, suffering from the effects of Saeva's venom instead of killing them straight away, using their suffering as an example to what happens to people that attempt to take his life.
> 
> Deceit is a true monster.
> 
> Anyways that's all the info for now! Sorry about the lonnnng note!

Virgil grimaced as he pulled his wings close to his body, swiftly plummeting through the air like a bullet, eyes searching the shadows of the crumbling and decrepit buildings for any place to hide.

Virgil had been camped out in an abandoned Angel city for a week or so, but today he had spotted an Angel scout in the city, and he knew that the sighting of scouts meant that the front line of the Angel Army was swiftly approaching.

Unwilling to risk the chance of being discovered if he stayed, Virgil had packed up his meager belongings and began the trek through the abandoned and falling apart city when he rounded the corner and only a few feet in front of him was another demon, standing over a wounded Angel scout, hand clutching a jagged piece of glass, stained red.

Virgil had tried to quietly back away before the other Demon noticed him, but he clumsily knocked over a rock. The noise of the rock bouncing across the uneven ground which got the Demon's attention, who abandoned the downed Angel and started to stalk towards Virgil.

So he fled.

And that's how Virgil got into his current 'situation'

Virgil flared his wings as he got close to the ground, shooting up into the free air above the decrepit buildings below. As he scanned the surrounding area, Virgil did not see the other Demon that was chasing him.

Virgil adjusted the bag fastened to his side, before angling himself to a low glide, just below the top of most of the buildings, low enough to avoid being spotted by scouts or the other demon and high enough to spot other people.

Just as Virgil felt he was safe enough to exit the city and continue on his way to the next abandoned city, the other Demon flew out of the alley directly in front of Virgil, dark green wings flaring to bring him to a halt in front of Virgil.

Virgil winced as the Demon barreled into him, hands gripping the base of his wings and forcing them into a swift spiral toward the deserted streets below.

Virgil winced as they slammed into the ground, the other Demon using his superior strength to push him into the ground, sharp rocks and shattered glass stabbing at Virgil's skin, scrapping his twitching wings and writhing limbs.

"I recognize you..." The other Demon growled, a cruel smile breaking out on his face. "The King had a bounty out on you... Virgil."

Virgil stilled, feeling his face drop. The King had a bounty out on him? Virgil didn't want to know what punishments Deceit had in store for him if he was returned to the Kingdom.

The Demon leaned in, smiling lips framing a set of sharpened teeth. "I guess I'll be going home with the money from your bounty today, hmm Virgil?"

Virgil increased his struggles as the Demon taunted him, desperately trying to free himself.

Virgil was powerless as he watched the demon, moving to keep one foot pressed down on Virgil's chest, pinning him to the ground as he picked up a long piece of wood, swinging it over his shoulder and giving a devilish grin.

"Get your beauty sleep, darling."

With that, the Demon swung the piece of wood, and Virgil felt it collide with the side of his skull, his head exploding with pain, his vision dimming as his head tilted back, limbs going limp.

Virgil distantly heard the other Demon curse, before the pressure on his chest was removed and the sound of the other Demon flying away rang in his ears as the distant sound of what was most likely Angel Scouts exploring the city echoed through the deserted streets.

Virgil focused on getting rid of his 'Demon Limbs', feeling his wings and tail fade, his shoulders abruptly dropping to hit the dirt where his wings had previously supported him as his fringe swung into his eyes, no longer held back by his horns.

Before Virgil could do anything more, his vision dimmed, and as he heard voices becoming louder as someone neared him, his vision went black and he felt his eyes slipping shut as he went fully limp and fell into unconsciousness.

《◇》

Roman neared the still body that was lying on the side of the street.

As a way to impress his superiors, Roman had volunteered to accompany the Angel scouts that were making sure the abandoned city of L'Carla was safe for the front line of the Angel Army to pass through. Roman had assumed that it would just be a relaxing light around the deserted city, but it would seem that wasn't the case.

Lucille, the Angel scout Roman was paired with had spotted a Demon flying away from a street connecting to the one they were gliding down, and when they went to check it out Roman had spotted a body lying on the pavement.

After landing a few yards away from the unconscious form, Roman had commanded Lucille to stay back, gracefully pulling his sword from it's sheath and approaching the body.

As Roman stepped around the body to inspect the person, he saw that the person was a male and appeared to be an angel, but with Demons could change their appearance, so Roman had to make sure.

"Lucille, move his shirt." Roman commanded, using his sword to gesture to the unconscious man's back.

"What??!" Lucille squeaked, voice raising in tempo.

"To see if he was wing scars." Roman rolled his eyes, annoyed by the idiocy of his companion. "Demons can make their wings disappear. Angels can't. This guy doesn't have wings. So logically...." Roman trailed off, assuming Lucille got the point.

"Oh." Lucille replied, creeping forward to grasp a section of the unconscious man's tattered and grimey shirt collar. "Right."

Roman leaned over as Lucille pulled the man's shirt down, exposing his right shoulder blade.

Roman exhaled a sigh of disappointment.

There would be no fight for him today.

The man had wing scars, probably the reason the Demon that had caused Roman and Lucille to find him had chosen him as prey.

A downed Angel is a doomed one.

Roman sighed, before sheathing his sword and picking up the man, placing an arm underneath his shoulders and one under his legs, before flaring his white and red wings, and taking to the skies, Lucille following him.

"Come on Lucille, let's get him back to the medicine tent. We can give him to Patton so him and Logan can be dropped off together." Roman then turned and flapped his wings, propelling himself through the air and towards the sprawling army that waited at the city entrance.

《◇》

Virgil blinked sluggishly, hearing someone talking over his head, before he felt wind rushing at his face as someone picked him up and took to the sky.

Unable to remain awake and alert, Virgil felt his eyes close once again, as he was taken by someone to a destination he did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have five chapters written so I'll quickly spam-post those so y'all have content :)
> 
> -Ren


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the Squad.

《◇》

Virgil groaned, opening his eyes to reveal a white ceiling over his head.

Virgil heard voices to his left, and lay still, closing his eyes while he feigned sleep, hoping the conversing people would reveal where he was and how he had gotten there.

"Patton, who is the new person? I don't recognize him and I've seen most of the soldiers that come through here." A man's cool, questioning voice spoke up, sounding as if he had just entered the area where Virgil was.

"We don't know. Pr... Roman brought him in just about an hour or so ago. Said he found him on a street in L'Carla after he and Lucille scared away a Demon that was attacking him." Another man's voice, this one sounding more... gentle and kind. "I looked him over, looks like his wings got cut off by the look of the scarring... had to have been a month or so ago."

"Mmm... do you think he's going to wake up soon? The general is probably going to want to speak with him." The other man Logan's voice replied to 'Patton'.

"Probably. I'll go check up on him, you'll have to take him to the General after I finish up."

Virgil heard footsteps getting closer, and tried to remain relaxed, limbs still and facial features relaxed and untensed.

"I know you're awake, by the way."

Virgil cracked open an eye, taking in the man who was leaning over the bed, a hospital cot, that he was lying on.

The man was tall, about the same build as Virgil, with freckles, glasses, and a tuft of fluffy brown hair on the top of his hair. The man was wearing a blue shirt with nondescript pants. As the man smirked at Virgil's expression and turned to write down notes on a clipboard, Virgil saw his wings.

White with a gradual fade to blue, neatly tucked against his back so the bottom of the wing brushed against the back of his knee.

When Virgil saw Patton's wings, he stiffened, mind flooded with fear.

This man was an Angel.

As the man turned back, Virgil noticed the small patch on the man's shirt. The man was wearing a blue shirt, with the logo of the Angel Healers Corp on it.

Virgil was in an Angel Army camp.

As Patton turned back, Virgil swallowed and tried his best to look calm and collected. If he was being treated and unrestrained, they must not know that he was a Demon... they must have seen his scars and assumed that he was an angel.

Virgil snorted, startling Patton. If only it was that simple.

"Okay, so I'm gonna ask you a few questions," Patton settled himself on the edge of Virgil's cot, resting a clipboard with a couple of papers on it, twirling a pen in his left hand. "Is that alright?"

"Um, sure..?" Virgil glanced around the room, which he determined to be a medical tent as he waited for the man to continue.

"Alrighty. First question, What's your name?"

"V-Virgil."

"Just Virgil?"

"Yeah, I never knew my last name, my parents were... taken before I was old enough to remember."

"Ah," Patton nodded sympathetically. "Demons?"

"...yeah." Virgil answered, glancing down to gaze at his hands, which were in his lap, tightly gripping the hospital blanket.

"Okay. Question two, why were you in L'Carla City?"

"Um... to be honest, I don't know. I woke up in that city about a month ago, with.... I was missing my wings... and no memory of the past year." Virgil lied through his teeth, hoping to weave a believable tale.

"Mmm... I see." Patton scribbled down a few more notes, before setting the clipboard aside and standing from Virgil's cot. "Alrighty then. I believe the general will want to see you, so Logan will escort you over there, and then I believe you'll be stuck back with me until we reach another safe city to drop you off at." Patton smiled, brilliantly white teeth being glimpsed through his lips, before he reached out, extending a hand for Virgil to grab.

Virgil hesitantly reached out, grasping the extended hand and pushing back his blankets with his other hand, as he swung his feet off the cot and stood shakily as he got his footing.

Patton patted him on the back before turning and pulling the flap back, motioning Virgil to exit ahead of him.

As Virgil walked out, he saw that he was entering a bigger tent, with more cots separated by curtains and other entrances leading elsewhere in the medical tent.

As Virgil was gazing around the large tent, a man who was sitting at a table writing something in a notebook stood up, snapping the book shut and sticking it in his back pocket as he walked towards Virgil.

"Greetings. I am Logan." The man stated, sticking his hand out for Virgil to shake.

"Hello... I'm Virgil." Virgil grabbed his hand and shook it before releasing Logan's hand and drawing his own hand back to his side.

"Alright Virgil. I am supposed to escort you to General Octavius, so we should get going." Logan said curtly, swiftly making his way across the tent to what Virgil assumed was the main tent flap, and pulling it open for Virgil to exit through.

As Virgil cautiously stepped out into the open field that the tent was placed in, he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

He was surrounded by angels.

Soldiers milled the pathways between the rows of tents, some sitting and eating around small campfires, others conversing in pairs or groups, or practicing, swords swinging swiftly through the air to clash against eachother.

He was surrounded by angels, who killed people like him.

Virgil shook his head, jogging to catch up with Logan who was steadily striding ahead down a beaten path that had been worn down by the multitudes of soldiers that must have walked along it.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Virgik struck up conversation to disperse the awkward silence.

"So... are you Patton's assistant or something?" Virgil questioned.

"Actually no. I'm not even apart of the army." Logan replied. "They found me hiding out in a shelter in the remains of... of my old home. I was injured, unable to move and my wings," Logan gestured to his white and indigo wings, which Virgil noticed were bound securely to his back. "A demon tried her best to get them off of me. Luckily Roman, he's the soldier who found you, fought them off and brought me here." Logan sighed. "They're waiting until we reach a safe city to drop me off, and I guess they'll do the same thing for you."

Virgil nodded, and opened his mouth to ask another question, but Logan cut him off.

"The General is just through there." Logan motioned to a grand tent that lay before them, with two soldiers standing stoically outside, swords in their sheaths with a stead hand gripping the hilt, ready to fight at a moments notice.

Virgil gulped.

He hoped this 'meeting' wouldn't end with one of those swords being put to use.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now! Chapter 3 is when it starts to get interesting! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Cruelty to other races and people alluding to hanging someone is contained within! Read at your own risk!

《◇》

Virgil timidly stepped through the tent flaps, stepping into the General's tent, the flaps closing behind him and Logan. Logan stepped to the right of the entrench and stood there, back straight and eyes looking straight ahead.

Virgil slowly walked closer the obvious centerpiece and meeting area of the tent, a table with various maps and notes strewn across it. The soldiers standing beside the chair stood at attention, spears planted firmly on the ground.

Virgil reached the table, and raised his eyes, directing them at the chairs occupant.

General Octavius

The man looked as if he fit the title of 'General'. Cool steel eyes scanning the room, observing every action that was occurring. Short hair, and a clean and prim outfit, modest but also boasting of his position with the ensigna of the General's Crest emblazed on the chest. The General's hands were resting on the table in front of him, fingers steepled as he observed Virgil with a stern gaze.

"Hmm... Virgil, was it not?" The man's voice, a deep tone rang through the tent.

"How did you..." Virgil trailed off, wanting to know how this man knew his name, but not wanting to risk angering his only chance of getting asylum.

"You're in my camp, Virgil." Octavius smiled, a smirk that chilled Virgil. "I have eyes and ears everywhere. Keep that in mind."

"Y-yes sir." Virgil straightened up. This was his only chance, if he messed up and they found that he wasn't an Angel... he knew his life would be abruptly cut short. He'd play this angel's game. For now. "I am Virgil."

"So... Virgil" Virgil hated the way the older man said his name, almost as if if was a snake in a humans clothing. "Why are you here?"

"Why..? Because your soldier decided to pick me up and fly me here?" Virgil momentarily forgot his fear of the General, sarcastically answering the man's question.

"No..." The man chuckled. "No, you misunderstand the question."

Octavius leaned closer, eyes narrowing ad he leant across the tabletop, breath causing the small scraps of paper that littered the surface of a map to quiver. "Why were you in L'Carla? That city has been abandoned for over ten years. I doubt that you were an original citizen, and there's not much around to cause an angel to want to go there. So." Octavius smiled, a deceiving smile that appeared friendly and accepting. But Virgil knew the truth. "Why where you there, Virgil?"

"..." Virgil contemplated his answers, before going with the same story that he had told that medic, Patton. "I woke up in the city, roughly a month ago. I was... missing my wings" Virgil winced, the painful memory of the loss of his wings pushing itself to the front of his mind. "I had no memory of how I got there or why I was there." Virgil lowered his eyes to the tabletop, hoping his portrayal of sadness and openness convinced the general.

"Hmm..." The general cocked an eyebrow as he mulled over Virgil's tale. "Interesting..."

Virgil jumped as Octavius suddenly clapped his hands together, motioning to Logan. "That is all I wished to hear! Escort Virgil here back to the medical tent. Logan, he'll stay with you and Patton until we reach a city where we can drop you two off."

"Yes sir." Logan straightened, motioning for Virgil to follow as he exited the tent, flaps shutting behind him, before being pushed aside by Virgil as he hurried to follow the stoic guide.

《◇》

"Do you hear that?" Virgil asked Logan as they walked, alluding to the loud noise that was coming from ahead of them.

"Ah." Logan paused on the path, head tilting as he listened. "Damn. I thought we'd be back to the medical tent before any of this stuff happened." Logan proceeded to move again, quickening his pace as the sounds got louder.

"What? Logan what's happening?" Virgil jogged to catch up to the other man, demanding an answer.

"When the soldiers or scouts capture a demon, it's always a big deal." Logan sighed. "The soldiers often get over excited when joining the crowd escorting the demon to the jail wagons. We get a lot of trampled wings in the medicine tent." Logan motioned Virgil over to a tree that grew alongside the path. "Here, hop on up."

"What? Why?" Virgil asked, confused.

"You don't have wings. You can't fly above the mob that's gonna be here in approximately one minute, and the medicine tent is still at least a three minute walk away. So, if you don't want to be trampled, hop up." Logan gave Virgil an exasperated look, before kneeling down and cupping his hands, providing a place that Virgil could place his foot on and reach the lowest branch of the small tree.

As Virgil clambered onto the branch, Logan jumped, using his wings to easily propel himself onto the branch, perching beside Virgil.

"So... now what?" Virgil asked the winged man.

"We wait." Logan shrugged. "Patton will understand why we're late. On one of my first days in the camp I got absolutely squashed by Roman." Logan sighed, an annoyed tone in his next statement. "It delayed my wings healing process, and they aren't healed completely, even now."

"Roman.. that's the soldier that saved me, yes?"

"Yes. Now shut up" Logan commanded. "The crowd is coming." Logan and Virgil peered through the leaves, peeking down at the path below them.

Virgil felt sympathy and pity as he saw the Demon, bound in chains, shackles bounding her wrists and angles, a collar surrounding her throat with what resembled a leash trailing from her to the hand of a cruel looking soldier, who proudly boasted his achievement of capturing the she-demon to all that would listen.

Virgil saw how the soldiers treated her. The demon was miserable, bruises forming on her legs as the surrounding mob kicked her legs, lashing out with steel toed boots to inflict pain, some resorting to spitting on her, ignoring how she violently flinched and how a single tear trailed down her cheek.

As the progression made its way past the tree, Virgil overheard another soldier calling to his friends.

"This monster doesn't deserve a cell!! Get a rope, we have a tree right here!" Virgil felt his stomach twist as the surrounding soldiers laughed at the cruel joke.

As the group moved down the path and out of sight, Virgil and Logan hopped out of the tree, continuing on their way.

As the medicine tent came into view, Virgil sighed.

No matter how close he got to Patton and Logan, he couldn't risk telling them his secret.

Ever.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama unfolds

《◇》

Virgil awoke to the the sound of horns.

Battle Horns.

Virgil jolted awake, pulling the flimsy blanket that was supplied with his cot off of his body, swinging his legs to the ground and quickly pulling on his boots, hastily lacing them up before stumbling to a standing position and taking stock of his surroundings.

Patton's cot was abandoned, as was Logan's. Virgil stepped through the tent flaps that led to the main area, and saw Logan and Patton standing at the main table, which had piles of supplies heaped upon it, packing bags and filling them with bandages, splints and medicine.

"Virgil!" Patton cried upon seeing him. "Great, you're up! Come help us!" Patton gestured Virgil over to where they were standing, handing Virgil an empty bag. "Fill this one with bandages and splints. Logan's handling the antiseptics and I'm loading the cart."

"What's going on?" Virgil questioned as he took the offered bag, grabbing rolls of bandages off the table and sliding them into the bag, before grabbing the supplies needed for a splint and putting those in too.

"The scouts the General sent out yesterday reported that they were spotting usually high amounts of Demons roaming the streets of L'Carla. We're advancing the army into the city, and we're expecting a fight." Patton sighed, before continuing. "You've been with us for two weeks or so. Logan and I both agree that you would be a great help with administering aid to those wounded in combat."

"Me?!" Virgil felt his voice raise in pitch as he voiced his concerns about Patton's decision. "But I'm not-"

"Yes you." Logan's low and serious tone chimed into the conversation. "You've been watching me and Patton work since you arrived here, and I've been teaching you for a week. You should be able to handle basic tasks like giving Patton supplies or bandaging and splinting minor injuries."

"A-alright." Virgil answered, before piling the last handful of bandages into his bag, and turning to Patton. "What should I do with this?"

Patton motioned for him to follow. "That's the last bag of bandages and splints we'll need. We'll go load them into the medicine cart and once Logan loads his last bag we'll get on our way." Patton held the exit flap of the tent to the side, allowing Virgil to go through first before following him, letting the tent flap fall shut behind them, obscuring Logan, who was hastily grabbing bottles and other containers of medicine and carefully placing them into the bag.

Virgil saw the cart, a simple wooden cart with two benches along the inside where Virgil presumed he and Logan would sit, the middle of the cart filled with at least seven bags that contained essential medical supplies. At the front of the cart was a higher seat, where the reins for the two horses that pulled the medicine cart lay, the pair of horses already harnessed and secured to the cart.

Virgil set his bag down next to the others in between the benches, and then jumped out and made his way to the front of the cart as Patton hopped into the back and carefully opened each bag, taking stock and making sure they had the essentials.

Virgil paused next to the horse on the right, a beautiful black and white spotted mare, holding out a hand for the animal to sniff before running his hand along its mane, smiling as the horse neighed, gently tossing it's head as Virgil scratched its neck.

Virgil moved onto the next horse, a dark brown, almost red color, and repeated the process of letting the animal sniff his hand and petting the horse's neck.

"I see Remy and Picani have taken a liking to you!" Virgil turned as Patton walked up to him, smiling at the two horses.

"Remy and Picani...?" Virgil asked.

"Our horses! These brave darlings carry the medicine cart through the chaos of the battlefield and their powerful kicks have saved me and Logan a multitude of times." Patton grinned, stroking the horse's manes.

"Remy and Picani? What kind of names are those?" Virgil cocked an eyebrow as Patton gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Don't ridicule my darlings! Remy," Patton gestured to the black and white horse. "She was named after my friend from childhood that was... lost in the Great War. And Picani here, she was named after my old best friend." Patton grinned as he patted the flank of the dark red horse. "The names are sort of like... my tributes to them."

"I see.." Virgil murmured, hand stroking through Remy's mane, untangling the long strands. 

Before Virgil could say anymore, a loud and echoing trumpet horn rang out over the Angel camp, and Logan came rushing out of the medicine tent, dropping his bag in the cart and motioning Virgil over to him.

"Virgil, hop in! We need to move! The army is leaving!" Logan demanded. Virgil ran to the cart, grabbing the edge and vaulting in, taking a seat on the bench across from Logan.

Patton pulled himself onto the front seat of the cart, grasping the reins and yelling out a command to the horses as they started moving. As Patton, Logan and Virgil began making their way down the path, soldiers began emerging from their tents, armor glistening in the rising sun, sharpened swords, spears, and bows shining as the bright sun shined down upon them.

Virgil watched as the soldiers fell into formation around the medicine cart, faces grim and unsmiling as they marched along the dusty path that led out of the now desolate camp and to the city of L'Carla.

As the cart rattled along the uneven ground, Virgil glanced around, taking in the mass of Angels that surrounded him.

Virgil saw that at the very head of the army was Octavius, seated upon a majestic white steed, his twin swords sheathed in their holders across his back, a battle Ax hanging off the saddle of his mount.

As Virgil glanced around, he saw the archers, free from the constricting area of tents and overhanging trees, spread their wings and take to the sky, raising above the advancing army as they pulled their bows from their backs and prepared to fire a barrage of arrows from their quivers.

As Virgil turned back to Logan, he heard a shout ring out over the assembled masses. 

"Demons!"

Virgil felt his heart start beating faster, as the surrounding soldiers pulled out their weapons, raising their voices in a combined war cry as they began to speed up their pave, steel toed boots pounding the brassy ground as they charged the city, and the Demons within.

Virgil gripped the side of the cart as Remy and Picani galloped alongside the winged soldiers, the cart rocking back and forth as they passed over uneven ground and small bushes and shrubs.

They were about to fight.

And Virgil wasn't prepared.

《◇》


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets his fellow demons on the field of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and unimportant minor character deaths because it's a battle idk,,, triggers possibly. Blood and injuries mentioned & 2 discussed deaths of an angel/demon.

《◇》

Virgil rushed over to Logan, grabbing the other arm of the soldier he was supporting and rushing the injured angel over to the wagon where Patton was setting a female soldier down, bandaging an oozing cut on her arm before giving her the all clear to continue fighting.

Logan settled the injured male down on the edge of the cart and began wrapping a sling around his bent and bleeding wing. Virgil paused to make sure neither Logan nor Patton needed him, before rushing out back into the chaotic battle field.

The short grass of the field surrounding Virgil was red.

Dyed a deep crimson with the blood of Angels and Demons alike. Archers rained arrows from above, fatally nailing demons on the ground with headshots, while others grappled with demons in the air, erratically flapping their large wings to stay in the air while the latter tried their best to overpower the flying combatants.

Virgil turned as his ears picked a noise close to his self, and barely managed to dodge the deadly edge of the sword that swung over his face as he leaned back, the sharpened blade actually catching on his falling fringe of hair, hitting a few strands and separating them from Virgil's scalp, sending the brown hairs swirling through the dusty air to rest upon the trampled ground of the battlefield.

As the Demon fixated on Virgil stalked forward, swinging the sword back to a battle-ready position, Virgil stepped backward, wishing he had thought ahead and grabbed a weapon before the battle started.

As Virgil backed away from the bloodthirsty soldier, he felt his feet bump up against something.

As Virgil glanced quickly down, he saw the form of a downed Angel, lithe body crumpled on the dirty ground, once-graceful wings bent and bloodied as the lifeless form was left unnoticed by all but Virgil on the battlefield.

As the demon approached, Virgil quickly ducked down, grasping the pair of knives sheathed in a pouch on the Angels belt, pulling them close to his sides and then swiftly turning, jumping forward and swinging the knifes quickly, slashing out at the unprepared demon.

Virgil felt the knives penetrate the skin of the attacking demon, leaving a pair of deep cuts on the demons left leg, which swiftly started to gush blood, the demon falling to his knees, struggling to stand as his leg refused to support him. As Virgil backed away from the struggling demon, an angel swooped infront of him, spear finding a home deep in the chest of the struggling form.

The demon twitched, eyes wide, wings kicking up dust as they flapped against the ground, desperately attempting to free the dying form from the constricting spear lodged in the demons chest, before the demons exhaled his final breaths, eyes rolling back in his head, the body slumping to the ground.

He was dead.

The soldier turned to Virgil, patting him on the shoulder.

"Virgil, right? You okay?" The soldier smiled, leaning against his spear as he planted the butt of the weapon firmly against the ground.

"Y-yeah." Virgil answered, rattled from the violence he had just seen. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Great. To be safe, stay close to Logan and Patton, alright?" The soldier smiled, before jumping off the ground, wings flaring and pushing him through the air towards another demon that was approachineg a downed Angel, bloodied weapon raising to protect his comrade.

Virgil exhaled, a shaky breath, before breathing in deeply, steeling himself as he turned to rush back to the medicine cart.

Virgil quickly darted between bushes and fighting groups, darting around throw spears and knives as he navigated the perilous battlefield.

As Virgil neared the cart, he heard Logan call out for him, looking up to see the man carrying an unresponsive angel, requesting help.

Virgil quickly made his way over to Logan, supporting the Angel by grabbing his legs and carrying the unconscious form between the two healers.

As they made their way to the medicine cart, Virgil saw Patton kneeling on the ground a few yards away, hastily pressing bandages onto the neck of a soldier, the white linen swiftly turning a dark crimson as the blood soaked it, pouring from the injured angel.

As Virgil and Logan set the unconscious angel down, Logan demanded Virgil to assist Patton before turning back to the injured form infront of him.

Virgil made his way to Patton, dropping to his knees on the other side of the limp angel upon the ground.

"What do you need me to do?" Virgil quickly questioned, ready to jump into action at Patton's command.

"Here, press here. Do not relieve pressure." Patton breathlessly motioned toward his hands, removing them from the Angels neck as Virgil quickly took his place, trembling hands pressing into the bloody wound, bandages fruitless to stop the bleeding. 

Virgil knew they weren't going to be able to save this soul.

Right as Virgil thought that, almost as if on cue, he felt the Angel below him tense, before going limp, breathe exhaling in a slow rattle, eyes sliding back in his head.

He was gone.

Patton and Virgil sat back, dismay clear in his eyes.

"Patton..." Virgil murmured, wishing he could comfort the healer.

"We can't save them all..." Patton reached out, hand brushing over the dirty and bloodied face of the deceased soldier, closing his eyes.

Virgil and Patton slowly stood, before making their way back to the cart where Logan was, surrounded by injured soldiers, rushing from angel to angel, wrapping cuts and applying salves.

As Virgil took a step over a root sticking out of the ground, the edge of his shoe caught the ground, sending him on a trajectory towards the ground.

As Virgil fell, he felt wind rush over his head, looking up to see a demon miss him, and latch onto Patton, pulling him high into the air.

"Patton!" Virgil cried, as the healer struggled helplessly in the demons grip.

Before Virgil could grab the knives he had haphazardly stuck in his waistband, he saw an angel with magestic white and red wings shoot through the air, sword slicing down to hit the Demons shoulder, leaving a deep slice that gushed blood.

Roman.

The demon screeched, a loud and unpleasant sound, before dropping Patton, who swiftly fell the many yards from the demon to the battlefield below, hitting the ground with a sickening thud, and lying still and unresponsive.

As Virgil rushed to assist Patton, he heard Roman call out, and turned his eyes to the sky, only to see Roman surrounded by a multitude of Demons, their arms restricting his as he struggled to free himself.

As Virgil watched, wingless and unable to save the heroic man, the group of demons flapped their wings, going higher and higher, Roman unable to free himself.

One of the demons flew away from the group, landing infront of General Octavius, who was having an arrow in his shoulder extracted by Logan.

"Demon! If you take a step closer I'll-" the general lifted his sword, malice flashing in his grey eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah..." The demon tutted. "I am just here to relay a message." The demon smirked, tail lashing through the air behind her. "We have your precious soldier Roman. Emperor Deceit knows his true identity. If you want him back, you must go to Deceit." With that, the demon lifted to the sky, hand pulling a bullhorn from her belt, and blowing into it.

A low eerie tone swept across the battlefield, and the fighting masses disbanded, demons lifting to the skies on mighty wings, carrying their injured or dead companions as they retreated from the battlefield.

As the field emptied, Virgil saw something on the ground near him.

A sword.

Roman's sword, dropped when he had been apprehended.

Virgil left the sluggish and slowly awakening Patton with Logan, and retrieved the weapon, taking great care as he placed it gently through a belt loop on his pants, vowing to keep it safe until he could return it to its rightful owner.

As Virgil made his way back to Logan, he had a thought.

What did the demon mean... Roman's 'true identity?'

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all that I had pre written for now#hopefully there'll be more soon! :)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed or have theories about what Roman's secret is :)
> 
> ~Ren


	6. Fanart :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fanart i've created for this fic. For proof see the posts on https://aminoapps.com/c/thomassanders/page/user/ren-is-dreaming/m6g2_jgHnfwNDK8VE0pwoodEajoe0L7LG .
> 
> I promise i'm working on the next chapter! :)

Virgil Drawing titled 'I'm Just a Lost Angel' - Drawn 2/26/19

Deceit Drawing titled 'You Fools Don't Know A Thing' - Drawn 3/9/19

There we go see y'all later!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite chapter that I've written ack
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it thou :)

Virgil and Logan stood tall next to each other, Virgil crossing his arms as Logan engaged in conversation with the General.

"Sir. We volunteer to travel to the Capital and negotiate with Deceit for the safe return of Roman." Logan stated ad the General leaned forward in his seat, resting his head upon his interlaced fingers.

"You two?" General Octavius cocked an eyebrow, skepticism clear in his steely gaze. "You aren't soldiers... you're not even medics."

"Genera-" Logan attempted to defend Virgil and himself, but General Octavius rose a slender hand, beckoning for silence.

"We will not send Angel Civilians to the demon capital to negotiate with their emperor." Octavius snorted. "Ridiculous."

"Sir. We can't just leave Roman in their clutches!" Logan protested once more, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry. I shall write to King Thomas in the morn for his input on what actions should be taken to assure safe retrieval of Roman." General Octavius then sat back, waving his hand in the air as he signaled the stoic guards stationed around the tent to escort the pair out. As Virgil and Logan were ushered out of the Generals sight, he sat back in his chair, soldiers slouching and eyebrows furrowing as he buried his head in his hands.

"King Thomas...." Octavius grimly smiled. "He's going to call for my execution when he learns of this."

《◇》

As Logan and Virgil quietly slipped into the medicine tent, which was empty due to the late hour, Patton sat up from his cot, bleary sleep filled eyes blinking as he took in his two friends.

"How'd it go? You guys were there fir hours." Patton threw his blanket off his legs, swinging them to the ground and quickly pulling on a pair of socks and his boots over his feet to protect them from the cold dirt ground of the tent. "Are you setting out to go to the Capital soon?"

Logan sighed while Virgil hung back, hands buried in the pockets of his raggedy stitched-together coat.

"We're not going." Logan stated, sitting down on the edge of his cot, taking off his overcoat and grabbing a roll of bandages, preparing to change the bandages that were wrapped around his still healing wings.

"What?!" Virgil and Logan glanced up as Patton hissed in anger.

"We're not trained Patton. Me and Virgil, we're civilians. General Octavius won't let us go." Logan shook his head. "He's writing to King Thomas for his opinion of what he should do."

"That'll take too long!" Patton quietly cried out.

"What are you dating him or something?"

"What?" Patton questioned as he and Logan stared, shocked, at Virgil. "Where did you get that from??"

"Well..." Virgil folded his arms, glancing away from the two angels, eyes finding an interesting spot on the roof of the tent to stare at. "He's a prick. I mean he saved you and all but I can't really understand why you're so angry that we can't leave straight away to get him, unless you have a... romantic connection with him or something." Virgil looked back to Patton, shrugging.

"No! It's just that he's th-" Patton cut himself off before he could finish his statement, eyes widening as he glanced around, almost as if looking for eavesdroppers or spies.

"He's the... what?" Logan paused in his bandaging, questioning eyes looking toward Patton.

"He's the..." Patton glanced around, lowering his voice. "Roman is the prince. He's Roman Sanders, King Thomas's son."

 

《◇》

As Lucille marched along the path on his nightly patrol, he was passing the medicine tent when he heard a loud voice, exclaiming something in a shocked tone. As Lucille halted, he recognized the voice.

It was Virgil, the Angel he and Roman had rescued.

As Lucille crept a little closer to the tent to listen in, another shout echoed through the camp.

"What?!" 

Lucille winced. This time it was Logan was yelling. If the normally stoic and neutral Logan was mad, Lucille wasn't about to get involved. 

He quickly straightened up, marching quickly and neatly away, continuing his patrol as he opted to ignore whatever drama was unfolding between Patton and his two wards.

《◇》

Virgil had moved to his cot, staying quiet as Logan yelled at Patton.

"Logan, your wings-" Patton desperately tried to calm down Logan, motioning towards the half bandaged injures that Logan had abandoned once Patton revealed Roman's secret.

"No!" Logan furiously cried out. "Why didn't you tell me? Could I not be trusted?!"

Virgil noticed that Logan didn't say 'we', he used 'I', as if he was personally hurt by Patton withholding Roman's secret...

"Logan!" Patton desperately cried out, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I couldn't tell you! It was just me and General Octavius, and I took no joy in knowing!"

'Well why did you have to?" Logan took a breath, visibly calming and stepping back, running a hand over his wings to settle ruffled feathers.

"Because... I was told that if I could save a group of injured soldiers or injured Roman with my medical knowledge, I would be required to save Roman, no matter the price. Even if dozens of soldiers died because of my choice." Patton sat down on his cot, slumping as he buried his weary head in his hands. "This is all messed up... I'm Romans friend and protector and I'm just sitting here while he's being held by Deceit."

"Patton..." Logan looked desperately to Virgil, who sighed deeply, before placing his hands on his cot, pushing himself to a standing position.

"Well if the general won't let us go, that's too bad." As Virgil received confused looks from Patton and Logan, he clarified; "Logan finish with your bandages, Patton help him then both of you Quietly grab food and supplies. I'll get the cart and the horse's ready." Virgil grinned. "We're going to get Prince Roman, with permission or not. I can get us to the Capital."

Logan and Patton glanced at each other, giving Virgil a quick nod before scattering to complete their given tasks.

Virgil quietly crept from the medicine tent, walking quickly across the path and the little patch of grass where a small apple tree stood before slipping into the makeshift corral where the armies horses where contained.

As Virgil crept up to Remy and Picani, who were tied to the same post, a voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump.

"Who's there?!"

Virgil turned slowly, raising his hands to show he had no weapons, meeting the eyes of a solider who was obviously on night patrol, the soldier gripping a lethal looking blade.

"It's just me, Virgil." As Virgil identified himself, the soldier lowered his weapon, and... smiled?

"Oh, hey Virgil." The solider, who Virgil know recognized as Lucille, grinned. "Getting a breath of air after that fight Logan and Patton were having, eh?" Lucille laughed quietly at Virgil's confused expression. "I heard the yelling."

"Oh, um y-yeah." Virgil stammered out a reply, thankful for Lucille's misunderstanding.

"Alright then. Don't stay out too long though! I change shifts soon and the next guy to find you might not be as forgiving!" Lucille warned Virgil before exiting the corral and continuing on his way.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, and then turned back to the task at hand.

He carefully untied the leads of the horses, and quietly led them out of the corral and across the path, wincing as Remy neighed loudly, before leading them behind the medicine tent, where the cart was resting.

As Virgil began hooking the horses into their harnesses, Logan exited the back of the tent, carrying what appeared to be a few boxes of medical supplies. Logan set the boxes down underneath one of the carts benches, before walking up to Virgil who was just finishing up his task.

"Well I believe we're almost ready to go... you need to collect your stuff and Patton is doing a final check but..." Logan sighed. "You know what's gonna happen if we get caught?"

"We'll be hung for treason. Deserting the Army." Virgil nodded solemnly. "I know."

"Just making sure you are aware of the dangers. And are you sure you can get us to the Capital?" Logan looked skeptically at Virgil.

"Yes." Virgil nodded, praying for Logan not to question how. "I am able to."

《◇》

"Are you ready?" Patton's voice invaded Virgil's turbulent thoughts.

Virgil climbed into the back of the cart, his knapsack containing his meager belongings swung over his shoulder.

"Yep. Tell Logan we're ready to go and we can set off." Virgil set down his bag underneath the bench, before he settled down in the front left corner of the cart, so he'd be close enough to give Logan directions when needed.

As Logan and Patton exited the tent together, Patton climbed into the cart, settling a blanket that he pulled from the floor over Virgil as he sat across from him.

Logan quickly climbed onto the front of the cart, before quickly snapping the reins and urging Remy and Picani into motion.

As the trio quickly exited the camp, Virgil stared back at the sprawling mass of tents and carts that was the place he had called home for the past few weeks.

Virgil sighed and pushed those thoughts away, turning to stare out at the landscape, the distant horizon they were heading for.

They were going to rescue Roman.

And Virgil knew...once they reached the Capital? Three souls would enter Deceit's Castle... and only three would exit.

Virgil had condemned himself, and was heading to his own doom.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp 
> 
> See ya next time


	8. Chapter 7

Enjoy this chapter! :)

\- Ren

《◇》

"The Dorgu Forest?"

Virgil poked the fire with a stick, moving the burning logs as he questioned the location Patton and Logan were discussing.

"Yes. We'll ride through Dorgu tomorrow and reach the capital by noon at the latest." Logan explained the plan to Virgil while Patton rustled through their supplies to find food items.

"Haven't you heard the tales of what goes on within Dorgu..?" Virgil questioned, uneasy. "I think it'd be better to ride around."

"Virgil it's already been two weeks since we left the army. We can't waste any more time." Patton returned to the fire, handing out a few scraps of food to Logan and Virgil. "We're going through Dorgu, we'll just ride fast and not stay any longer then we need to."

"Alright..." Virgil went back to poking the fire while nibbling on his food.

They would be going to the Demon Capital tomorrow.

And Virgil wasn't ready.

He'd never be.

《◇》

Virgil warily looked out across the terrain as Remy and Picani pulled the cart from the treeline of the Dorgu Forest and out onto the plains.

Across the decaying and yellowing grasses of the plains loomed the intimidating lair of Deceit, the looming castle surrounded by small buildings and houses that housed the population of the Demon Capital.

As Logan and Patton had decided to sit together on the front of the cart, Virgil was left alone in the back of the cart, where he slowly moved to crouch down between the two benches that lined the sides of the cart, pulling his knees close to his chest as his anxiety and fear pressed in on him, his heart beating faster and faster as the cart got closer and closer to the Capital... and Deceit.

Virgil felt the cart slow as Logan pulled back on the reins, and he heard voices gradually grow louder as Demons (presumably) approached the cart.

"Angels!" A jeering voice called out to Patton and Logan. "Why do you dare to approach Deceit's Kingdom?!"

Virgil trembled as he crouched down out of sight from his... fellow demons.

"We're here to negotiate with Deceit for the release of our friend." Virgil heard Patton reply calmly to the gathering crowd of demons.

"Hmph." Another Demon exhaled strongly, before audibly swishing his tail through the air. "Identify yourself and we'll consider it."

"I am Patton, this is Logan and back there is..." Virgil saw Patton twist around, before pausing and glancing down, confused at why Virgil was crouched on the floor.

Virgil resigned himself to his fate and slowly placed his hands on the benches to either side of him, pushing himself to a standing position as he rose up behind Patton and Logan, revealing himself to the surrounded masses of demons.

"I am Virgil." Virgil kept his gaze trained straight ahead, ignoring the slight gasps that escaped a few of the surrounding demons before the demon that had stopped the cart, an intimidating Demon who was seated upon an imperial horse, dressed in general's clothing pulled the reins of his horse, motioning for the crowd to clear a path.

"Let these angels through!" The Demon commanded, maneuvering his mount to position himself next to Logan and Patton's perch upon the front of the wagon. "I shall escort them to Emperor Deceit myself!"

As Patton and Logan slowly urged Remy and Picani into a swift trot, Virgil sat back down, ignoring the questioning glances shot at him by Patton.

As the cart was pulled through the cobbled streets of the Capital small demon children with small horns and tails, wings barely large enough to hold them off the ground, paused in their games and stared at the trio of 'Angels' that were passing through their streets.

As their cart passed a small home, Virgil saw a young demon girl burst into tears at the sight of Logan and Patton, turning to bury her tear-streaked cheeks in the cloth of her mother's skirt. The mother of the child hoisted her daughter onto her hip, eyes burning with hatred and sorrow as her gaze followed the trio. Most likely a family that had lost a member to the violence and war that separated the Angels and Demons.

As the cart slowed to a halt outside the gates of the courtyard of Deceit's castle, the general that had taken the task of escorting them ordered them to leave their cart, handing the reins of Picani and Remy off to a Demon stable boy, who led the cart away while two Demon soldiers flew over to the general, listening to his orders before herding the trio through the gates and across the courtyard, leading them into the Castles front hall.

As the doors swung shut behind them, the noise echoing throughout the hallways of the castle, Virgil felt his knees weaken, shaking as he walked behind Patton and Logan, the group approaching the doors of the throne room.

Approaching Deceit.

As a pair of Demons perched on each side of the door spotted them, they moved in unison, raising a pair of horns to their lips, letting out a low note as they moved to open the doors, announcing the group to whoever was within the throne room.

As they walked in, Virgil scanned the room, eyes immediately falling upon Deceit, who was perched on his throne, bored eyes lazily scanning the room, Saeva curled around his shoulders, akin to a lavish scarf.

As Virgil took in the rest of the room, his gaze was drawn to a cage in the corner of the room, the small metal cage dangling a few feet from the floor, held up by a chain that came from the shadowy recesses of the high ceiling of the throne room.

Patton gasped as he saw Roman, hands swiftly raised to cover his mouth as his eyes welled up with tears.

Roman was in the gently swaying cage in the corner of Deceit's throne room, his form clothed in a single pair of torn and dirty trousers, uncovered torso showing off his thin form, skin taut over his extruding ribs. Roman's wings were dirty and scruffy, missing feathers and covered in shallow cuts, and his body was as bruised as an apple trampled by a herd of elephants.

"Roman..." Patton whispered, Roman, raising his eyes, meeting Patton's sad gaze, eyes widening as he saw his friends.

Roman remained silent, but his eyes forlornly portrayed his desperation and sadness in the current situation.

《◇》

Deceit chuckled darkly, eyes scanning the trio standing before his throne, two bearing clothes embroidered with the insignia of the Angel Army, and one... Deceit felt his eyes widen slightly, before his lips twitched upward in a slight grin, his fang poking over his lower lip as he sadistically smiled.

It was dear old Virgil.

"Emperor Deceit. We come from the Angel Army, we're here to negotiate fo-" One of the Angels began to speak, stepping forward as he addressed Deceit, arms placed behind his back as he stood tall, blue and white wings lightly sweeping against the floor behind him.

Deceit's eyes narrowed, legs crossing as he steepled his fingers, resting his chin on his bony fingers as he shushed the man.

"Shhh..." Deceit smiled grimly as he raised a lithe finger to cover his lips. "It 'tis not you that I wish to speak with..."

《◇》

Patton and Logan nervously glanced at each other, wondering what Deceit could possibly want.

"Oh..." Deceit tilted his head, smiling innocently as he tapped a slender finger against his lips. "Virgil..?"

Patton and Logan turned, eyes staring wide at the trembling man standing behind them.

Virgil stared up at Deceit, eyes wide with fear as the demon seated upon the throne smirked down at him.

"Virgil..?" Patton questioned, confused. "Virgil why... how does he know your name?"

Virgil trembled as Deceit laughed loudly, lips curling to reveal sharp canines as he threw his arms wide.

"Oh, Virgil didn't tell you?!" Deceit sneered. "You fools don't know a thing about Virgil it seems!"

Virgil stepped past his friends, ignoring the confused looks and protests from them.

"I know what you want," Virgil stated, his eyes focused on Deceit's mismatched ones.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." Deceit smiled as he began speaking in his backward ways.

"Me." Virgil contained a flinch as he heard Patton gasp quietly behind him.

"Ah, entirely incorrect." Deceit grinned maliciously waving a gloved hand as Demons descended from their perches around the room, two landing next to Virgil, clawed nails digging into his skin as they restrained him, beginning to drag him away from the safety of Patton and Logan.

《◇》

Patton and Logan watched, horrified, as a pair of demons landed next to their friend, dragging him away from them.

Patton started to move after Virgil before a gentle hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Logan-" Patton desperately looked into his friend's eyes. "We can't..."

"Patton... we can't win this time.." Logan wrapped an arm over Patton's shoulder, pulling him close as tears fell from his friend's eyes.

The demons drug Virgil over to Roman's cage, pulling the confused and injured soldier out and to the floor and roughly shoved Virgil in, causing him to fall, limbs loudly hitting the metal of the prison.

One of the demons drug Roman over to the shocked group, smiling evilly as he tossed the hurt soldier to the floor at Logan and Patton's feet.

Logan scrambled to support Roman, who could barely stand while Patton let loose, screaming desperately at Deceit, demanding Virgil to be released.

"Patton!"

Everything went silent before Patton slowly addressed the owner of the voice that had called to him.

"...Yes, Virgil?"

"You need to go." Virgil pressed against the bars of his confinement, bony hands wrapping around the metallic bars. "I'll be fine."

'But-" Patton protested, eyes welling up with more tears as his friend commanded that they abandon him.

"Patton. Listen to me." Virgil smiled sadly at Patton. "Roman needs help. He's hurt. You need to go."

Before Patton could protest yet again, Deceit decided he was bored with this display of loyalty, and waved his hand, beckoning for the pair of demons that had led the group in to escort them out.

"I have upheld my deal. A trade. I won't let my demons attack you while you exit the Demon Lands." Deceit smiled sadistically. "But if you attempt to come back, you will be... exterminated."

As the confused and desperate trio was forced to exit the throne room, Virgil let out a final demand, hoarse voice calling after his friends.

"Don't come back for me! I'm not worth it!"

Virgils call rang through the corridor before the heavy doors of the throne room slammed shut, and silence fell upon the downtrodden trio.

The pair of demon soldiers escorted the three to the gates of the courtyard where their cart along with Remy and Picani had been waiting, and they were warned to ride away as fast as they could, or else masses of demons would descend upon them.

Logan slowly got into the cart, leaving Patton to situate Roman and access his wounds while he picked up the reins, urging the horses into action as they raced across the decaying grasses of the plains surrounding the demon capital.

As they raced closer and closer to the Dorgu Forests, Logan could only nimbly think about how they were getting ever farther and farther from Virgil.

They had abandoned him.

《◇》

~Well that sucks for Virgil!~

Tune in next time for drama and angst! :)

\- Ren


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil-Centric chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Warnings: violence & injuries, blood   
>  Lots of Deceit being creepy lol ]
> 
> Note: King Thomas + Emperor Deceit are around the same age (they're in their 40's, wow old) while Logan + Patton + Virgil + Roman are all in their early/mid-twenties. 
> 
> Also fun thing! I got to take a Self-defense class offered by the Police Department of the town next to where I live, and I learned how to execute a lot of interesting moves that I may incorporate into future fics! :)

《◇》

Virgil lay shivering upon the cool floor of his cage, bare torso curled underneath his jacket while his head rested upon his folded up shirt.

It had been about three or four hours since Virgil had exchanged his self for Roman, and Deceit hadn't talked to him... yet.

Virgil felt disgusted with himself as a tear welled up in his eye. He should be strong. Roman probably didn't cry, so neither would Virgil.

Virgil sat up, hastily swiping his arm across his wet eyes, before falling to his side as the suspended cage he was in shook violently.

Virgil hesitantly turned to see Deceit, Saeva curled around his shoulders as usual, standing next to the door of Virgil's cage, his mismatched eyes studying Virgil curiously, head tilted slightly as he watched Virgil slowly stand, pulling his jacket over his bare skin as he glared at his captor.

"What do you want, you lying piece of scum?" Virgil spat out, crossing his arms as he addressed the Demon Emperor.

"I've missed you Virgil..." Deceit reached out through the cages bars, letting a hand brush through Virgils messy hair before the demon in question could pull away, gentle fingers tangling themselves into the brown strands while Virgil shuddered, helpless to get away from him. "Haven't you missed your home?"

"This place was never my home." Virgil pulled his head away from Deceit, eyes blazing with rage and contempt, ignoring the pain he felt as some of his strands of hair that were intertwined with Deceit's hand got ripped out, the thin locks swaying gently as Deceit untangled them from his digits, casting them aside as he narrowed his eyes at Virgil.

"You can't deny it Virgil..." Deceit lazily smiled, tail gently swaying through the air as he turned and sauntered away to his throne, throwing one last statement over his shoulder. "It's in your blood."

Virgil grimaced at that last statement, before settling himself back in the corner of the cage, pulling his jacket over his body while using his rolled-up shirt as a pillow, facing away from Deceit, as if not seeing him would make the current situation be a dream, unrealistic nightmare. 

But it wasn't. 

It was a nightmare alright, but Virgil wasn't dreaming. 

《◇》

"Hey. Lying scum of a Demon Emperor." Virgil sarcastically called out to Deceit while scooting closer to the bars of his cage, wrapping his hands around the cold metal bars while he attempted to get Deceit's attention.

"Yes, my dear Virgil?" Deceit rested his chin upon his hand, smiling coyly at Virgil, while Saeva slithered along the floor by his feet.

"Can you let me out of here?" Virgil felt his ears burn with embarrassment. "I've got to go... y'know." Virgil muttered quickly, looking anywhere but the man seated upon the lavish throne.

Deceit chuckled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely." Deceit smirked at Virgil, knowing he was uncomfortable.

"Fine." Virgil muttered something quickly under his breath.

"What was that?" Deceit mockingly put a hand to his ear. "I couldn't hear you Virgil!"

"Please," Virgil stressed the word. "let me out."

"Hmm.. alright." Deceit chuckled at his little game before motioning over a soldier that was stationed by the doors of the throne room. "You there, take Virgil here to relieve himself. And don't take your eyes off him for a second."

Virgil sighed in relief as his cage door was opened, the Demon soldier grasping his arm and leading him from the throne room.

After Virgil did his business (the Demon soldier graciously looked away, which Virgil was thankful for.), he was lead back to the throne room.

As the Demon soldier led Virgil back through the doors of the throne room, he noticed that the soldiers grip on his arm wasn't as tight as it had been originally. If he pulled away hard enough, Virgil reckoned he could get free.

As the Demon led him across the floor, Virgil took note that Saeva wasn't present either, it was most likely her feeding time.

It was time for Virgil to make his move.

Before the Soldier could take him any further, Virgil used his free arm to slam his fist into the unprepared man's jaw, his teeth knocking loudly together before Virgil grasped the Demons horns, using them to slam the unprepared soldiers face directly onto Virgil's knee, sending the man into unconsciousness.

Before any of the other soldiers in the room could make a move, Virgil darted towards Deceit, hands outstretched as he jumped onto the vicious Emperor, nails clawing at whatever they could reach in a desperate attempt to harm the monster that had haunted his dreams for the past years.

Virgil felt a jolt of satisfaction as he felt his nails pierce the sensitive flesh of Deceit's unscaled flesh, the sensitive and easily torn flesh parting before his sharp nails.

As Virgil felt soldiers surround him, their hands roughly gripping his arms, he drew back his hand, the tips of the nails stained with crimson. As Virgil struggled against the hands restraining him he snarled angrily at Deceit, narrowed eyes displaying his deep hatred for the man seated upon the throne before him.

Deceit slowly rose his hand to his cheek, lithe fingers resting upon the scratch left by Virgil's sharp and ragged nails. 

As Deceit pulled his hand away from his face, fingers curling swiftly before proceeding to flick the blood away, the red liquid spattering across Virgil's pale skin, Virgil watched motionless as Deceit slowly leaned forward, right hand slowly reaching out to rest on Virgil's shoulder, sharpened nails curling into the sensitive skin, breaking the layer of flesh and causing small droplets of blood to fall down Virgils arm.

"Virgil, Virgil, Virgil..." Deceit chuckled, fang poking over his lower lip as his eyes danced with the cold light of his maniacal humor. "Why won't you just give in? You know you'll have to eventually. It's just simply written into your blood. It's your heritage."

"My blood has nothing to do with you!" Virgil attempted to yank his shoulder away from Deceit, but only succeeded in tearing his flesh more. Virgil stayed silent, only flinching slightly as Deceit dug in his nails even deeper into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't lie Virgil..." Deceit leaned closer to Virgil, scaled cheek brushing against Virgil's flesh one. Deceit's hot exhales of breath were puffing onto the side of Virgil's face as the scaled man neared Virgil's ear, lips twitching into a twisted grin as he quietly stated the words Virgil hadn't heard in years. "Especially not to your father."

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea? Plot twists? Angst? Cliffhangers??!  
> Rens Fanfic Emporium has it all! :D
> 
> Check in next time for more fun stuff! ^~^
> 
> \- Ren
> 
> Note on Deceit's & Virgil's relationship reveal:   
> [INFINITY WAR SPOILERSSSSS just in case]
> 
> You know that scene in infinity war where Thanos leans in to Gamora when she lied about the stone? I imagined Deceit acting like that when he told Virgil not to lie. :)
> 
> Anyways that's all!
> 
> -Ren


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Thank Virgil-the-cinnamon-roll on Ao3 for this chapter, because they're the reason I didn't just laze around and watch YouTube like I was planning. I really need to work on getting a constant upload schedule 😅
> 
> Also, this was written during a five-hour car ride from the airport to my home while I was SEVERELY jet-lagged, so I apologize for mistakes! :p

Roman forlornly sat on the bench of the wagon, Patton, and Logan tending to the horses while he rested. Roman wasn't mad about his rescue, but Roman would never purposely trade places with someone to get himself out of a bad situation.

But now... Virgil was in his place, alone and possibly hurt with Deceit.

Roman sighed as he shook himself out of his thoughts, eyes scanning across the chipped and splintering wood of the wagon's bench, before his eyes spotted a silver shine coming from underneath Virgil's abandoned knapsack, which lay on the floor near the front of the wagon.

As Roman brushed the bag aside, he revealed what had been covered by the ragged cloth.

_His sword._

Roman carefully pulled the sword from the floor, holding it carefully in his hands as he examined the weapon.

Virgil must have picked it up and kept it safe when Roman was taken hostage.

Roman sighed as he placed the sword in his sheath, one which Patton had grabbed from the armory before he, Logan and Virgil had left to rescue him.

As Roman turned back to the bag, he noticed an item that must have been knocked from the bag when he moved it aside to obtain his sword.

Roman reached for the object that was wrapped in dirty and old looking cloth, picking up the small package before hesitating.

Should he pry into Virgil's privacy like this?

Roman decided he was too curious to ignore the opportunity, and slowly unwrapped the cloth, letting the object fall into his hand.

"Logan?" Roman slowly called out to his friend. "Can you come over here?"

As Logan clambered into the wagon, Patton following him, Roman extended the item to Logan, offering it for the logical man to examine.

"What is this?" Logan picked it up carefully, cocking an eyebrow at Roman.

"It's a scale I found in Virgil's bag on accident, can you say which snake or whatever it came from?" Roman hopefully asked Logan.

"The... the coloring and texture of this scale..." Logan held the scale up to the light, eyes scanning and searching for evidence that he was wrong. "It's so familiar, I'm sure...no..."

"Logan..? What is it?" Logan distantly heard Roman's voice, the healing soldier inquiring about Logan's cause of confusion and strife.

"If I am not wrong, and for once I sincerely hope I am in error, this scale appears to be..." Logan hesitated, wondering if by revealing this fact, it meant he was betraying Virgil's trust. No matter. Anything that could supply any shred of assistance for saving their mysterious and cryptic friend. "This scale is one of Deceit's."

The group went quiet, and Logan noticed Roman tensing at the mention of the Demon that had held him captive for weeks.

"Deceit?" Patton cocked his head, eyes examining the scales features. "Why would Virgil have..."

"Remember..." Logan hesitated. "We don't really know... anything about Virgil. He just appeared one day. Deceit gave up the actual son of King Thomas," Logan ignored the gasp that came from Roman as Logan revealed he knew the prince's identity, "for Virgil. Virgil definitely has a past with Deceit, and it doesn't seem to be a good one..."

"We really need to rescue him... don't we?" Patton slowly stated, eyes saddening as he thought of his captured friend.

"Yes... we do." Roman turned, taking the scale and wrapping it back up and placing it securely and safely back into the bag, before returning to the front of the wagon.

"If we want to make it back to my... my dad's kingdom, we should ride fast and take fewer breaks." Roman stated. "If we hurry I can ask my dad for help, and we can get Virgil out before Deceit... Deceit hurts him too badly."

Patton and Logan nodded determinedly, before calling commands out to Remy and Picani, urging the horses into a fast gallop across the dusty ground.

《◇》

"Do you guys see that..?" Roman leaned between Logan and Patton, pointing out into the darkness of the night that surrounded the trio. "It looks like a... a fire?"

"It... it is I believe!" Patton nodded enthusiastically.

"It's pretty close, I think we should avoid it." Logan began to pull the reins to the side, influencing Remy and Picani to swerve away from the upcoming campsite.

Before Patton or Roman could say anything else, a dark shadow jumped from the trees above them, landing on the dirt path ahead of them, causing Remy and Picani to rear up onto their hind hooves, letting out shrill neighs as they twisted away from the stranger on the path.

As the horses pulled the cart to the side of the path while Patton pulling the reins back to halt the horses, Roman leaped from the cart, pulling his sword from his sheath and holding it in front of him.

"Whoever's out there!" Roman called placing his back to Logan's as his logical friend wielded a pair of short daggers, the pair slowly circling, eyes scanning the darkness for the person that had leapt in front of the horses. "We don't want to fight!"

"Who are you?!" A voice rang out from the darkness, causing Logan and Roman to whip around, eyes searching for the owner of the voice.

"We're just a group passing through! I promise we don't want to fight!" Logan called out, raising his hands above his hands unthreateningly.

"Drop your weapons!" The voice called out to Logan and Roman.

Logan tossed his two daggers to the grass, while Roman tucked his sword into its sheath.

While they waited warily, Patton carefully stepped up to them, standing between Logan and Roman.

As they watched, a figure slipped out from the trees, stepping out into the moonlight.

The person appeared to be a female Angel, her wings poised, tense and ready to fly as she stepped closer, a bow held in her hands, a lethal-looking arrow pulled back and ready to let fly at the trio.

As the person inched closer, she narrowed her eyes, taking in the cautious group.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just passing by." Patton smiled. "We saw your fire and we didn't want to bother you so we decided to avoid your camp, but then you startled our horses."

"Hmm.." The girl turned to Roman, opening her mouth to speak before a voice rang out from the general direction of the fire.

"Kika? Who's out there?"

The Angel, Kika, cursed quietly before turning back to the trio.

"Right. You two," Kika pointed to Roman and Patton, "Follow me, and your other friend can lead your horses after us."

"Alright. Logan keep the horses safe and calm." Patton patted his friend's arm, before following Kika back to the fire, Roman trailing behind them.

As Kika led them through the trees and into the camp, Patton took in their surroundings.

The camp was centered around the campfire, which had three logs surrounding it with a few pieces of food items placed near it. On the other side of the clearing were three horses tied to a tree, and next to them were two other Angels, the pair holding apples, obviously in the middle of feeding the horses when Kika had brought the group to their camp.

"Guys get over here. This is just a group passing through, and their other friend is tying their horses near ours." Kika waited for the two to come over, before pulling one close and whispering into his ear, which the one responded by nodding a few times.

"Good." Kika nodded approvingly. "Anyways, I guess you three can take a seat by the fire. Your horses looked very skittish so I guess you can stay for a while until they calm down. Take a seat by the fire over there."

As Roman and Patton started walking over to the fire, Logan walked up to them from where he had finished fastening the horses to a tree, joining them.

As Patton, Logan, and Roman took a seat on a log near the fire, Kika and her two other friends took a seat upon another log, picking up food that was lying around.

"So..." One of Kika's friends, a slight angel covered in freckles with a mess of reddish-brown freckles covering his head. "Introductions! I'm Newtor, but I go by Newt, and this is my brother," Newt leaned over to the brown haired Angel beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder as he smiled happily. "Joanau, but we call him JJ!"

"Oh, well greetings then!" Patton grinned at the pair. "It's very nice to meet you two!"

Before they could say any more, Kika cleared her throat, a clear announcement that she was going to make a statement.

"Hey if you're going to be staying with us for a bit, you're gonna need to meet someone." Kika glared, hand tightening on the smoothed wood of her bow. "And if you hurt them in any way, you and your friends will never be found again, got it?"

"Alright...?" Patton glanced back and forth at Roman and Logan, wary of what was about to be revealed.

"Just... keep an open mind, alright?" Kika crossed her arms, before calling out into the darkness surrounding the small camp. "Pen, Per! Come on out, they're safe!"

The trio of wary Angels turned and watched curiously as two small forms emerged from the shadows, the dancing firelight causing the faces of the pair to be covered with shifting shadows as the flames danced upon the wood that was fueling them.

As one stepped into the light, the other form shyly shifting themselves to be halfway behind the leading one, their features came into view.

Twisted and curling horns. Darkly colored wings. Tails shifting and moving through the air anxiously.

Demons. The pair looked to be teenagers, tall enough to be between fourteen to seventeen.

Patton and Logan gasped quietly, while Roman shifted his hand to the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowing warily as the demon's features reminded him of the cage he had spent weeks in.

Patton gently reached for his friend, his hand resting carefully over Roman's tense fingers, unwrapping them from the slightly fraying cloth that was wound around the hilt of Roman's beloved sword.

"It's alright Roman..." Patton smiled at his uneasy friend. "Let's say hi, and try not to stab anyone at first, alright?"

"...Alright." Roman grimaced before flashing a quick and uneasy smile at Patton, letting his hand fall from his sword, letting it swing back to his lap.

"Hello!" Patton smiled at the two newcomers. "I'm Patton, what are your names...?" He trailed off as he offered the friendly inquiry to the two nervous looking Demons.

"I-I'm Penny and this is my little brother, Percy." The Demon, Penny, shakily introduced herself and her brother, gesturing to his partly hidden form behind her torso. "Are you really from the..." Penny paused, looking nervous and slightly scared of Patton and his friends. "From the Angel Army..?"

Patton understood the source of her anxieties, as the Angel Army certainly wasn't a... friendly area for Demons.

"Yes we are, but you don't need to worry," Patton was surprised as Logan spoke up, his low voice soothing Penny and Percy's worries. "We don't have any issues with Demons. I'm not even really a part of the Army, I was just picked up and I became Patton's medical assistant because he needed the help and I needed his medical knowledge." Logan smiled kindly as he explained, before motioning to Roman. "And this guy is Roman, he's our soldier friend."

"A soldier...?" Patton could hear the fear and hesitation in Penny's voice as she repeated Logan's information.

"Yeah, but don't worry!" Roman smiled hesitantly. "You two seem nice, and I'm not the type to fight anyone that isn't trying to go for my throat, and especially not young people."

"...A..alright..." Penny murmured, before carefully moving to take a seat on one of the unoccupied logs surrounding the small fire, keep an alert eye on Patton and his friends, while her arm curled protectively over the shoulders of her smaller brother who was more invested in the food then the newcomer Angels seated across the fire from him and his sister.

"So..." Patton hesitated at the awkward silence that hung around the small camp. "Where are you guys heading...?"

"We're..." Newt cast a quick glance at Kika, and after she nodded in approval, he continued, "We're going to the Demon Capital... JJ and my parents are being held captive by Deceit."

"Oh.." Patton frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's..." Newt sighed, dragging a hand over his eyes and pushing his curls away from his eyes.

"It's nothing." JJ butted in, pushing the conversation away from the topic of their parents. "So, what about you three?"

"We're also heading to the Capital, Deceit is holding our friend hostage. We were going to get supplies and then return for him, but if you guys want assistance, we can help you find your parents and maybe..." Patton hesitated, before smiling hopefully. "Maybe you can help us too!"

"Perhaps." JJ smiled slightly.

"So, stop me if I'm being rude or something, but what are Penny and Percy doing with you guys?" Logan questioned the group.

"Oh, We happened upon them a few years ago in an abandoned city. Their parents were taken by the Angel Army, so we took them with us, and they've just stuck with us along the way." Kika smiled as she reached over, affectionately patting Percy on the head, ruffling his curly brown hair.

"Anyways..." Kika stood from her log, packing up the food and supplies that were lying scattered around the camp, piling them into the few bags the group had, before turning back to the gathered Angels and Demons, hands placed confidently on her hips. "Everyone get some sleep. We'll move on tomorrow, and I guess since Roman, Patton, and Logan are joining our little group, we'll discuss jobs and responsibilities tomorrow."

The group nodded in unison, before splitting off into their own little groups, unrolling bedrolls and spreading out blankets before lying down, eyes closing and breathing leveling out before all the members of the group fell into the lull of their dreams.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter was a fight to write! (Lol I rhymed)
> 
> Anyways it's my birthday soon (I'm turning 16 ew) so I might chillax and not update until next week, not like that's out of the normal though haha :)
> 
> Anyways bye!
> 
> \- Ren


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// injuries & descriptions of pain/slight torture (but not really graphic torture??) (You'll see I guess) :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha that relatable moment when you haven't uploaded a chapter in 26 days
> 
> ...yeah sorry...
> 
> State testing and Final reviews have just been murdering me as of late haha
> 
> But never mind that, enjoy this chapter! :)

《◇》

Roman opened his mouth in a silent yawn as he slowly blinked his sleepy eyes, running a hand through his messy and tangled hair as he plopped himself down onto one of the logs lying around the fire, noticing how Penny and Percy, who were already seated, subtly shifted on their log, settling farther away from Roman.

Roman uncomfortably sat on his log, wincing at how Penny and Percy obviously were wary of him.

"So... uh.." Roman cringed inwardly as he fumbled for a conversation topic to discuss with the wary Angels. "How old are you two? I'm twenty-one myself."

"Wow, you're old. I'm thirteen." Percy muttered an answer around the handful of nuts he had just shoved into his mouth for breakfast. "And Penny is sixteen."

"Perc!" Percy ignored his sister as she angrily hissed at him. "Shut up!"

"Come on Penny! It's not like he's going to run us through on his sword!" Percy rolled his eyes dramatically. "Anyways, JJ, Newt and Kika would feed him to the wolves if he tried anything!"

Roman chuckled awkwardly as Penny huffed, crossing her arms as she sent a bone-chilling glare at Roman.

Ignoring his sisters frosty attitude, Percy scooted over on his log to get closer to Roman so they didn't have to raise their voices as they spoke.

"Hey Kiddos!" 

Roman glanced up, smiling as Patton waved to the trio by the fire, Logan plodding behind him with sleep-filled eyes and messed up hair, obviously not 100% awake as of yet.

"Kiddos..?" Penny arched her eyebrow, unamused by Patton's antics as he jogged from his bed roll to the fire, taking a seat next to Roman. "Really?"

"It's his thing, don't over analyze it." Roman jokingly frowned at Penny before chuckling and looking back to Percy to continue their earlier conversation.

"So.. Where's Kika and those other two, JJ and Newt?" Roman glanced around the camp, just seeing the other Angels discarded bed rolls and items.

"Oh they're off gathering food." Percy smiled up at Roman, gesturing to the food scattered around the fire that the group was picking at. "JJ and Kika are really good hunters and Newt is really smart and knows what berries and fruits aren't poisonous!"

"Oh!" Logan sat on his own log, across the fire from Percy and Penny. "Do you think Newt would be open to sharing what they know? I used to gather herbs and fruits back before the war but I'd bet Newt knows a ton more then me in that area!" Logan chuckled as he looked towards Percy.

"I'm sure he would love to!" Percy grinned. "So... do you guys have any questions for us? It'll help pass the time until Kika and the others get back and we can blow this popsicle stand!"

"Um..." Roman mused over the multitudes of topics he could ask the siblings. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you with Kika? Why don't you just go live in the capital? Everyone looked relatively happy when we went through there."

"You idiot!" Roman was taken aback as Penny's head shot up, her normally quiet voice now loud and filled with rage. Beside her Percy slumped, eyes nervously watching his enraged sister.

"W-What do you mean?" Roman stammered, looking to Patton and Logan, who looked as shocked as him.

"You didn't actually look around the city when you were there. Next time look closely at the families, the children. They may appear to be happy on the surface, but once you look close, you'll see that they are not happy. Deceit doesn't speak for all of us demons. He may have his army and supporters, but the truth is that the majority of us are not on the Lying Emperors side." Penny hissed out an explanation, eyes still narrowed in Roman's direction.

"If that's the case, why don't you all just move and leave?" This time it was Patton that asked the question, saddened eyes looking to the young demons that seemed to be very different then the group had first thought.

Penny snorted, her tone laced with sarcasm. "Wow. Great idea, surprising I didn't think about it first."

"Penny!" Percy spoke up as Patton shrunk in on himself, Penny's rude tone taking affect on him. "Don't be rude! They're angels, they don't know!"

"Fine." Penny crossed her arms, huffing angrily. "Here's the reason. Truthfully many demons do try to escape and leave. It's just that they don't make it very far before Deceit's minions get them and..." Penny hesitated, eyes flickering from Angel to Angel. "Once you get caught it's over."

"So.. Deceit kills them?" Logan spoke, tone quiet.

"If only... it'd be much more humane that way." Penny sighed, obviously steeling herself before continuing her tale. "Once you get caught... you're taken to Saeva. Saeva is Deceit's companion, a snake that he cherishes."

"A snake? Like what kind of snake?" Logan interjected into the conversation. "A small one?"

At Logan's words Penny snorted, twisted humor sparking in her eyes. "Hah. Saeva is large enough to wrap around a full grown man's body and slowly constrict him to death. She is by no means a small creature."

"So that's what Deceit has her do?" Roman concluded, "Have her constrict them to death?"

"Rarely. It's not her strength, but her bite that has taken countless demons from us. When Saeva bits her victim... her poison inflicts a painful... death, let's say." Penny paused, sighing as she thought about the ways Deceit's victims suffered.

Percy gently reached up, resting a comforting hand upon his sisters shoulder, patting it consolingly.

"You'll suffer with agonizing pain, almost as if fire is coursing through your veins, for a few days before your limbs slowly lose the ability to function, freezing in place, and you'll only be able to move your eyes, only able to watch, unable to protest what is happening, before eventually that small amount of control is vanquished also, and you fall into the Endless Death." Penny paused as she mentioned the Endless Death, waiting for the inevitable questions that the trio would want to ask.

"The Endless Death? That sure doesn't sound nice..." Patton, his usually loud and happy self more somber, slowly spoke his thoughts.

"What is it..?" Roman questioned, unsure if he actually wanted to know.

"When you fall into the Endless Death... You're barely alive, but you remain aware, staring straight ahead, unable to speak or move. Helpless. That's what happens if you try to escape Deceit's control. He keeps all of his victims, lining them up like statues along the corridors of his palace. That's where-" 

Roman and his friends paused as Penny stopped, choking up on her words.

"Penny, you don't.." Percy reached out to rest his hand comfortingly on his sisters arm, but she wrenched it away, standing swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Penny choked out before quickly striding away from the fire and off into the trees, a hand raising swiftly to wipe her wet eyes, leaving Roman, Logan and Patton mystifying as to the cause of her distress.

Percy sighed, before turning back to face Roman and his group. "That's where my mom and dad are. I'll go make sure she's okay." Percy inclined his head to Roman and his friends before quickly standing and going after his sister, leaving the trio of Angels to stare after him, shocked at what they had learned.

 

It seemed that Percy and Penny didnt have quite the easy life that Roman had thought they did...

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :]
> 
> Apologies for the Roman-Centric chapter! I'll have Virgil show up next time :)
> 
> \- Ren


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:// mentions of slight torture & also people having the mindset that women are just objects to gain and own (Deceit is a prick :/ )
> 
> Also apologies for any mistakes I'll go through this closer and fix any that I find but my phones wifi turns off in like 1 min and I wanted to get a fic out lol

《◇》

Roman sat across from Penny and Percy in the cart towed by Remy and Picani as the cart rattled along the uneven ground, Kika, JJ and Newt riding their horses alongside them with Patton and Logan guiding the horses while conversing quietly on the front seat of the wagon. Penny and Percy apparently normally rode on the back of JJ and Newt's horses, but since Roman and his group had a cart they decided to join Roman in it. 

"So..." Roman trailed off as Penny and Percy looked up at him."Umm... how did you guys meet Kika?"

"Hmm. How about you tell us how you met your friends and then we'll tell you how we met ours." Penny cocked an eyebrow at Roman.

"Oh, alright!" Roman straightened, happy to tell the tale of how he met his friends."I first met Patton when I got injured in a fight, because Patton's the best healer in the army! I had been stomped on by a frightened horse and my wings were broken, so Patton had the joy of hanging around me for a month until my wings healed!"

"Hah, the joy? You were insufferable Roman! Trying to sneak out and practice sword fighting whenever I looked away!" Patton shook his head, smiling. "I almost tied you to the bed so you couldn't move!"

Roman slapped a hand to his chest, shocked. "Patton! I would never do that to my dearest friend and healer!"

Patton snorted and turned back to Logan, leaving Roman to tell another story.

"Alright, so this is how I met Logan, the stuffy un-fun one right there," Roman pointed to Logan, who huffed affronted, before sighing and shaking his head, smiling at Roman's antics. "We were scouting out an abandoned town, Gala'ra, I believe..."

"Yeah, Gala'ra, my home town." Logan helpfully chimed in.

"Okay. Anyways, one of my scouts let out one of the most hilarious and high pitched screams I'd ever heard!" Roman chuckled as he thought about that time. "I flew over to make sure he was okay, and what did I find except Logan, crouched in the corner like a wild animal and," Roman leaned in close to Penny and Percy, holding a hand against his mouth so Logan couldn't hear. "He sure looked like one to! I thought his hair was a wild animal, it looked so crazy!"

Penny and Percy giggled, Penny looking surprised at her own aloof actions, before Percy piped up.

"What happened then?"

Roman leaned back, placing his hands on his knees as he thought back to when he met Logan. "Well, it turned out that his wings were pretty badly injured, so we took him to Patton and then he was just gonna stick with with us until his wings healed, and then he was gonna go find a new life in a city somewhere... but then all this happened." Roman quieted guestering around them.

"Oh...right." Penny paused, before carefully continuing. "If you don't mind, how did Deceit get your friend?"

"Ah..." Roman paused, guilt flooding his eyes. "That was my fault. We were mid-battle, when a dem- somebody picked up Patton, so I tried to save him but then I got captured, and I was taken to the Capital, and since the general wouldn't even discuss going to the capital before contacting my father, they came to rescue me... and and he just traded himself, for me." Roman sighed, a hand raising raising to swipe over his eyes. "I couldn't believe that he did it, all for me.

"I'm sorry..." Penny reached out, resting resting a gentle hand upon Roman's knee.

"Would you still like to hear how we met Kika..?" Percy extended the offer, smiling as Roman nodded, quickly wiping his wet eyes.

"Well our parents originally lived in the Capital, but once Deceit took over they saw how his rules and punishments were getting crueler and crueler, so they snuck us out in the dead of night. We lived off the land, travelling at night and sleeping or gathering supplies during the day. But one day when me and Perc were off playing in a nearby river to our camp, my parents were spotted by scouts for the Angel Army." Penny sighed, looking down before continuing her tale. "We came back as they were being led away in chains. We followed them to the main camp, and by hiding and listening I found that they were trading my parents - our parents - for an important General that Deceit was holding as a political hostage. And Percy can explain the rest." Penny motioned to her Brother.

"Well I had a friend in Deceit's personal guard who didn't really believe in Deceit's morals, so I asked him to keep me updated on what was happening to Mom and Dad. And it turns out Newt, JJ and their parents were, coincidentally, being held in cells across the corridor from my Mom and Dad. JJ and Newt and their family are angels so Deceit was keeping them as political hostages, but our parents..." Percy sniffed, eyes glistening. "Deceit had learned that my mom and dad were only captured because they had fled his rule. He was so enraged that he had Saeva bite my mom and made the my... my poor dad had to watch her fade until she was in the clutches of the Endless Death, and then Saeva also bit him and he eventually succumbed and joined Mom... in the Endless Death... and that's where they are now."

"Is... is there any cure?" Patton cautionsly asked.

"Not that we know of... but if we can rescue them alongside JJ and Newt's mom and dad I'd like to have a proper burial." Penny spoke up sadly, but firmly.

"That'd be nice.." Patton smiled at the young demons.

"Thanks." Penny smiled back.

"Oh, Roman! You never told us your friends name!" Percy leant forward towards Roman, excitement clear in his voice.

"Oh! Virgil!" Roman smiled.

"..Virgil?"

Roman glanced to Logan and Patton as Penny and Percy's voice filled with uncertainty.

"What does Virgil look like..?" 

"Oh, he has brown hair with purple tips? It's really cool!"

"WhaT?!" 

Roman jumped as Penny shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Patton asked from the front of the wagon.

"We're rescuing the Emperors SON?!" Penny screeched, Percy jolting next to her, shocked.

"His whAT?!" Patton cried out, eyes widening.

"...I have a cousin??" Roman confusedly muttered to himself, unheard beneath the chaos that was the yelling between Penny and Patton.

《◇》

"Oh Virgil Dearrr!"

Virgil snapped his head up as he heard Deceit calling for him in a coy, and disgustingly sweet voice.

"What do you want?" Virgil glared at his captor as Deceit glided up to his cage, Saeva obediently slithering upon the marbled floor behind him.

"Ah.. am I not allowed to simply... what is it you young ones say... 'hang out' with my one and only son?" Deceit smiled unthreateningly at Deceit as he undid the lock on the cage that held Virgil.

"Hah. You haven't wanted to 'hang out'," Virgil bent his fingers into air quotes as he spoke. "Since I was twelve and you made made me sit next to your throne for the entire day while you sentenced criminals."

"Hmm.." Deceit hummed as he reached for Virgil, who tried to avoid him but failed, pulling the resisting man from his cage and onto the marbled floor of the throne room. "Well you're going to come with me. I need to show you... something." 

"Wha-" Virgil was ignored as Deceit's fingers encircled his small wrist, effortlessly pulling him down the hallway, Virgil attempting to dig in his heels but the smooth flooring gave no traction as he was forced to follow Deceit.

Virgil felt his steps slow, numbly realizing Deceit had dropped his wrist, as he realized where Deceit was taking him, his eyes being pulled to look at the form that was placed upon a pedestal at the end of the corridor, almost as if Deceit treasured the poor soul more than the countless other imobile forms lining the corridors of his palace.

Virgil felt his body come to a halt at the foot of the pedestal, feeling almost numb as he looked up at the frozen form.

"She's much more beautiful like this..."

Virgil tensed as he felt Deceit's gloved hands make their way to his shoulders, grasping them in a threatening way as he stood out of Virgils eyesight, behind him. "Don't you agree my dear son?

"She was always beautiful," Virgil gritted his teeth as he spoke, his anger at his Father growing. "She never wanted this."

"Hmm..." Deceit hummed from behind Virgil as he examined the motionless women upon the pedestal. Her skin was pale, the blood longed stopped pumping. Her dress elegantly falling to the pedestal around her, her hands risen to cover her face, hair falling in beautiful frozen waves framing her face, her lightly colored wings tucked neatly behind her back. "She knew what was going to happen. I gave her a chance."

"You held her captive!" Virgil whirled around, forcing Deceit to release his shoulders as he faced his father with a blood curdling glare. "You are the reason she's like this!"

"I loved her!" Deceit roared at Virgil, eyes blazing with rage as his son accused him. "I loved her more then you could ever know!"

"You loved her more?!" Virgil let out a shaky laugh as he trembled with anger. "She was just an object to you!"

"She was my wife! She was mine!" Deceit's gloves curled into fists as he yelled at his son.

"She wasn't yours to keep and control! She deserved so much better!" Virgil yelled back to his biological father.

"She was my wife, that's all she should have wanted!!"

"She." Virgil took a step forward. "Was." Another step. "My" His voice trembled under the weight of his rage. "Mother!" Virgil lunged forward, tackling his unprepared father, bringing them to the floor, landing in a heap of clothing and limbs.

Virgil fell off Deceit as he pushed him away, stumbling to his feet as the Emperor rose to his full height, gathering his cloaks and turning to face Virgil, the light from the torches lining the corridor reflecting of his glistening scales, eyes narrowed in barely contained rage. 

"Son." Deceit's voice was laced with anger but also Virgil could detect... desperation? "It doesn't have to be like this. You can learn. You can be the most powerful Demon on this world. We can rule side by side!"

"Never!" Virgil snarled at his father. "I would rather die then rule alongside you!"

"Virgil! Please!" 

Virgil hesitated as his father, the normally cruel and uncaring man, pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry father." With that Virgil once again leapt for his father, hands finding a place around his father's throat.

"S-So...on.." Deceit clasped Virgil's wrists, but Virgil's adrenaline strengthened him, and he held on. Deceit's mismatched eyes rolled in their sockets, mouth gasping for air, before his eyes focused on something behind Virgil, widening in... horror? Glee? "Virgil..!"

Virgil turned, letting go of Deceit, who collapsed to the floor, as he saw Saeva, who he had forgotten about, lunging towards him, deadly sharp fangs aimed for his throat.

Saeva was protecting her master, who was currently on the floor, a hand massaging his bruising throat.

Virgil raised an arm to cover his face as if that would deflect the large snake currently on a trajectory towards his face.

Virgil cried out as he felt Saeva bite down on his arm, before grabbing her midsection and throwing her off of him, the large snake slithering over to her master.

Virgils eyes slowly widened in horror as he realized what had happened, his mind filling with numbing horror as he lowered his arm. The burning pain slowly registered as he took in the two small holes in his hand, blood slowly leaving from the wounds.

Saeva had bitten him.

Virgil heard Deceit say something intelligible before his legs buckled, causing him to fall to the floor, his head bouncing of the hard flooring, and as his world faded to black Virgil felt two gloved hands pick his limp form up, collecting him and holding him close to a warm body. Virgil's head rolled, mouth agape as Deceit pulled him tight to his chest.

"No... it wasn't supposed to be like this..." Deceit buried his face in his sons hair. "Son... I didn't mean for this to happen." Deceit felt a single tear make its way down his cheek in a rare moment of vulnerability. "We were meant to rule. Side by side..."

Deceit rose with his son, quickly exiting the room with his precious heir clutched in his arms close to his chest, cape fluttering behind him.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, we're almost to the end!!
> 
> Btw, don't worry. This isn't a Deceit redemption arc! (Not this time at least, sorry Snek Boi!) He only mourns his son because he wished to convert his sons views to his, to gain a powerful influence to rule with him.
> 
> Idk what I'll do after this... I might do a Sherlock fic or an Avengers Endgame one but idk
> 
> ~Ren


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:// injuries/snake bites
> 
> This is a relatively boring chapter, but the next (and final) one will have some action!

《◇》

 

The sound of the wheels of the cart rattling upon the cobblestones of the road as the group approached the gates of Deceits Kingdom rang across the empty plains that surrounded the Lying Emperor's kingdom. The group had previously planned to sneak into the capital, but as they had approached the capital it appeared desolate, almost abandoned.

Roman jumped gracefully from the cart, Kika falling in line beside him upon her steed as they cautiously approached the gate.

Roman shared a glance with Kika, before moving to push open the large gates.

The wooden gates swung open slowly, the hinges resisting the moment slightly.

As the horses pulled the cart into the city, Roman sat on the edge, observing their surroundings.

"What happened here...?" Patton trailed off as he glanced around.

"I.. do not know." Kika replied, sounding unnerved as she cautiously kept an eye out.

As the group proceeded through the city and towards the castle, the city remained still and desolate. It would seem to be totally abandoned if not for the occasional shutter opening a sliver before being swiftly closed, or the quiet ringing out of childrens voices before they were quickly silenced.

As the group arrived at the courtyard proceeding the doors leading to the castles main hallway, JJ, Newt, Kika, Patton, and Logan all disembarked their horses or the cart, and tied the horses by a pile of hay near the stables so they could eat while the group saved their friends.

Kika and Roman lead the group, with Percy and Penny in the middle, flanked by JJ and Newt and followed by Patton and Logan, all of them keeping a cautious hand on their weapons, watching out for any possible threat.

As the group walked through the corridors of the palace, all the guards that had previously antagonized and jeered at them let them pass, eyes staring impassively ahead, uncaring.

"This is..." Kika made a noise in the back of her throat as she searched for the word to explain the current happenings.

"Unnerving..." JJ finished for her, eyes flicking to watch an impassive guard they were passing, before turning back to Kika. "They're just... letting us pass."

"Everyone stay aware." Kika warned.

"We don't know if they might attack us at any moment." Roman agreed with her. "Don't let your guard down."

The small group approached the end of the large hallway. The large doors to the throne room loomed over them intimidatingly. The two soldiers that were guarding the throne room doors stepped back as the group approached, uncrossing their spears. 

"Be wary." They solemnly advised the group, before stepping aside to allow the heroes to pass, pulling open the heavy doors for them to proceed. 

The group exchanged glances before cautiously continuing into the large room.

"Where are they...?" Logan spoke the group's thoughts as they looked around the room.

The throne room was empty, void of any signs of life. 

"They obviously not here. Let's start searching, starting with these corridors." Newt pointed to a corridor leading off of the throne room, seemingly lined with a multitude of statues.

Not... statues.

"The hallways of Saeva's Victims.." Percy whispered as he stared in horror. "Mom and Dad are somewhere in there..."

"It's alright Percy.." Penny pulled her brother into a hug. "We'll find them."

The group cautiously continued into the hallway that was lined with countless suffering Angels and Demons, walking along it with their weapons held at the ready.

As Roman and Kika turned a corner ahead of the others, they suddenly froze, Romans shoulders tensing as he stared ahead.

As the group followed, they saw what had shocked Roman.

"Deceit."

The scaled Emperor was is sitting upon the floor at the end of the corridor, leaning against a pedestal that held a regal looking woman that had obviously been a victim of Saevas bite. Deceit's hands were lightly stroking the coiled snake in his lap, narrowed eyes glaring at the Angels and Demons that were across the corridor from him.

"Oh no..." Patton whispered, eyes widening in horror. "Oh, Virgil..."

Virgil was slumped against the pedestal next to Deceit, head tilted down with his hair falling over his eyes. His skin was pale and unnatural looking. He looked almost... dead.

He didn't respond

He stayed slumped against the pedestal beside Deceit.

Unresponsive. Horrifyingly still.

"You... you all are the reason he defied me. You're the reason this happened!" Deceit grasped Virgil by his collar as the group looked on, shocked, shaking his limp body like a rag doll. Virgil's head rolled back and he and Roman met eyes for a split second, and the pure anguish and desperation in the weak man's eyes horrified Roman.

"What- what happened to him??" Roman stepped forward, sword held at the ready by his side, eyes trained on Virgil's sluggish form. "What did you do?"

"What's wrong with Virgil??!" Patton demanded, brandishing his weapon at the scaled man, horror and rage clear in his eyes.

Deceit slowly rose from his seat upon the floor, Saeva slithering from his lap to curl on the ground, hand clasping Virgil's collar and pulling him to his feet, where the man tottered unsteadily on his feet, arm turning to give a clear view of the two small, sluggishly bleeding holes that were about the same size as a snakes fangs...

The corridor went silent for an agonizing moment before Patton let out an anguished scream and darted forward, pulling the spear he had been given by JJ from his back, thrusting it forwards as he attempted to stab Deceit, who gracefully dodged, pulling his own weapons from his back, two lethal looking twin swords, holding them at the ready as the rag-tag group of Angels and Demons approached him, letting out a whistle which brought his hordes of demon soldiers to join his side as a fight ensued.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but don't worry! The next chapter is a lot longer and is coming very soon!
> 
> \- Ren


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Animal Death, Snake Bites, Injuries, Description of torture
> 
> LET'S GO! :D

《◇》

 

Roman backed up to stand against Penny, the pair circling as they faced against the surrounding soldiers that were defending their Emperor.

"How are you faring?" Roman yelled to Penny, concerned for the young demon.

"Nobody's landed a hit on me yet!"

Roman smiled as he heard the feisty girl reply, swinging his sword around his self to force the circle of closing in soldiers to move back.

As the duo made their way to Newt and JJ, who joined their circle, Roman took a moment to take stock of their situation.

The narrow corridor was flocked with soldiers armed to the teeth, and in the middle of the fray was Deceit, outrage and cold-blooded hatred clear on his face, twin swords swinging in deadly arcs as he attempted to gain... revenge for his son's ailment.

Kika and Patton were facing off against Deceit, holding their own for the moment, Logan keeping the soldiers trying to fight their Emperors attackers at bay.

Roman blocked a spear that was on a trajectory towards his face, before realizing he had missed someone.

Percy.

"Penny!" Roman wheeled to Penny as she slammed her Axe's hilt against a demon's skull, successfully knocking her unconscious, before turning to look at Roman.

"What Roman?! I'm a little busy!" Penny snarled, battle ax raised at the ready as more soldiers piled towards her.

"I can't find your brother!" Roman knew that would get her attention.

"What?!" Penny shrieked, before turning to glance across the room. "He's there!"

Roman followed her indicating finger to find her brother, crouched on the pedestal where Deceit had been leant against before the fight began. The young demon was talking anxiously to the sluggish Virgil who was leaned against the regal looking woman who was placed upon the pedestal, his knives tucked away in their sheaths.

But he wasn't aware of the snake, Saeva, slithering towards them, fangs bared as the companion of Deceit made its way towards its target.

"PERCY!" Penny called out to her brother, fear, and horror that the fate of her parents would be her brothers fate clear in her voice, hand reaching out to her brother helplessly. He was too far away for her to help him.

He was unaware of the reptiles sharpened fangs on a pathway to his chest. His heart.

He was unaware that these were going to be his final moments.

He was going to die.

Time seemed to slow down as Roman and Percy stood alone in a sea of bloodthirsty fighters, horrified eyes trained on the crouched form of Percy, who was still facing Virgil, his back turned to the danger that was rapidly approaching him.

Saeva lunged, jaw opening wide as she tried to take down one of her owner's attackers.

"No!"

Time seemed to speed back up.

Percy stood, whipping around to face his back to the frozen woman.

Virgil was trembling in front of Percy, arms held out. The man seemed to have subconsciously let his horns show, the curling bones giving the man an even more intimidating appearance, despite his weakened state.

But who had called out before Saeva had attempted to "take care" of Percy..?

It couldn't be...

Roman's eyes slowly made their way to the floor at Virgil's feet, and couldn't believe what he saw.

Deceit.

The battle came to a grinding halt, Deceit's soldiers drawing back as they took in their Emperors downfall.

Roman and his friends made their way closer as Virgil slowly dropped to his knees, shock, and confusion clear on his face.

"Deceit..." Virgil hesitantly reached a hand out, his trembling fingers hovering over the two small fang holes that were oozing blood down the scaled man's neck. "You... saved me..?"

"Son..." Deceit rose a shaking hand, eyes already betraying his attempt to conceal the fiery pain that was coursing through his veins. "I did this all..." The room was silent other than the two men on the floor. Penny and her brother were clutching each other close, Kika, JJ, and Newt protectively standing close to them, narrowed eyes glaring at the soldiers who were standing down, weapons sheathed and faces showing no rage or anger at the down bringing of their Emperor.

Logan, Patton, and Roman stood across from Virgil, staring, unsure, at the man they had thought they knew.

"I did this all for you, my son." Deceit slowly rested his bloodstained hand against Virgil's pale cheek, a slight smile gracing his lips. "You will be a great conqueror." With that, Deceit's weakened strength caught up to him, his hand falling to rest on his chest, his eyes rolling up as he fell into unconsciousness.

Virgil stared, shocked, at his father. A shaking hand rose to brush against the bloody trails Deceit's fingertips had left across his face.

"Virgil are you..." Roman reached forward to console his friend, when a sharp hiss filled the corridor, reminding Roman that a threat still existed.

Without feeling remorse, Roman gracefully unsheathed his bloodied sword, swinging the shining metal in an arcing slash, small rubies of blood flying off the weapon as, in one swift movement, Roman separated Saevas head from her body.

Roman straightened, returning his sword to its leather sheath as the decapitated snakes head rolled to a stop at his feet, which he neatly kicked to the end of the corner, the beheaded skull rolling into the obscured shadowy corners of the corridor.

As Roman turned back to his friends, awe, and approval clear in their eyes, he heard the many soldiers in the corridor gasp, before turning to see what was occurring.

The statues along the walls were moving.

The countless Angels and Demons lining the corridors slowly fell from their frozen position, collapsing weakly as they fell from their places, crumbling to huddled forms on the ground.

"What's happening??" Roman called out as he stared, shocked at what was happening.

"They're coming back!" JJ cried happily.

"It must've been because of you Roman!!" Patton gleefully turned to his sword-wielding friend, an exuberant smile upon his face.

"Yeah!" Penny grinned exuberantly at Roman.

"Me??" Roman asked, confused beyond measure.

"You killed Saeva! It must be magically attached to her or something! It seems Deceit isn't cured, so maybe the fully affected Endless Death victims are the only ones healed?" Logan poked the fallen emperor with his shoe as he explained, the Emperor remaining still, unconsciousness having taken over his anguished body.

"Percy, JJ, Newt, you understand what this means?!" Penny jumped up, excitement clear on her face.

"Our parents!" The four cried out in unison, before looking at Kika, who smiled and nodded, encouraging the four to bolt, searching the corridors of the castle for their families, Kika following at a slower pace.

"Soldiers!" Roman stood tall, intimidating form demanding attention and respect. "Help those in need! Angel or Demon, push aside your differences. Help fix what Deceit caused!"

The surrounding crowd cheered, before rushing to assist the trembling forms on the ground to stand, leading them from the corridor and into the large throne room, where a healer had set up station offering food and bandages for those in need.

Patton, Logan, and Roman went to follow Kika and her group, in the moment forgetting about their shaking friend who was crouched over his father's still form.

Virgil felt his chest heave as a sob made its way down his bloodstained cheek. He was confused by the actions of his father. Should he be guilty? Glad? His father was never good to him, but... he sacrificed himself for Virgil.

Virgil heard the rustling of cloth against marble before a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"...Virgil?"

"Mom-" Virgil let out a choked sob, whirling to clutch at his mother, who knelt to sit on the floor beside him, pale arms encircling Virgil, who nestled his head deeper into her chest, tears leaving a wet spot on her dress. "Mother, I've missed you... so-so much."

"My son..." Virgil's mother rested her hands on Virgil's shoulders, holding him apart from her as she examined her child. "It's been so long."

"Yes mother," Virgil choked back a laugh. "Yes, it has."

"Your horns have grown..." Virgil's mother smiled at her son. "But why don't you have your wings...? They were always so beautiful and you were so proud of them.."

Virgil grimaced but obliged his mother's unspoken request. Virgil's wings slowly faded into appearance, despite the burning pain Virgil ignored it, concealing his emotions, but not quick enough.

"Darling... what pains you so?" Virgil flinched as his mother's gentle hand reached out and caressed his face, her kind eyes staring into his.

"It's... it's nothing, mother." Virgil offered a fleeting smile, which failed to reach his eyes.

"Is it your wings? You can tell me, son..." Virgil's mother cast a concerned glance at his feathered appendage.

"It's..." Virgil folded his wings neatly to his back before willing them to disappear, which immediately made the pain lessen. "I tried to escape father many times, but failed. I did it one time too many, and he decided to punish me for my disobedience." Virgil shifted as he glanced away from his mother uncomfortably.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

Virgil was taken aback by the fiery rage that consumed his mother's tone, looking up to see her eyes full of anger at his father.

"He made me vanish my wings, and then set burning coals right on the spot where my wings connect to my body." Virgil shuddered as he remembered that horrible day, ignoring his mother's shocked gasp. "It took many weeks for the burns to scab over, but now they cause it to be unbearable for me to fly unless I absolutely have to." Virgil looked down, waiting for his mother to express what she felt about his loss of one of the most important things to a demon, flight.

"Virgil, I-"

"Virgil!" Virgil glanced up as Patton's voice rang through the corridor, interrupting his mother. "There you are!"

"Hey, guys.." Virgil smiled up at his friends as they approached.

"Hey, Virgil!" Roman smiled. "Oh! And who is this?" Roman inclined his head politely to Virgil's mother, who politely responded with a smile of her own back up at Roman.

"Ah yes, introductions are in order." She nodded at the surrounding angels. "I am Virgil's mother, also known as 'The Fair Queen'." Virgil's mother smiled up at her son's friends, her white teeth glimmering in the light.

"But you're a..." Logan trailed off, motioning awkwardly to Virgil's mother's wings, and obvious lack of horns.

"An angel? Yes." Virgil's mother chuckled before her tone turned dark. "A foolish Angel who fell in love with a Devil."

"Wait if you're his mom and you're an angel.." Patton turned to Virgil, noticing his lightly colored wings for the first time. "Virgil! Your wings!" Patton reached out, tracing his hand along the feathers that went from light white to a dark purple color along the bottom edge of the appendage.

"You have Angel wings, Virgil!" Roman cried excitedly, ignoring Virgil's sarcastic comment of 'wow really?!' "They're beautiful!"

"Fascinating.." Logan "You're a half demon... half Angel.."

"Well whaddya you know, I am... I'd never noticed!" Virgil sarcastically replied, smiling up at his friends as they crowded around him and his mother, making a small circle. "What do you guys say, should we blow this popsicle stand?"

"What's a popsicle...?" Virgil's mother cocked her head, inquisitive eyes pondering the new word she had heard.

"Demons don't have... Popsicles?" Patton looked so heartbroken at that realization that Virgil thought he was going to burst into tears right then and there.

"It's an angel treat mother." Virgil smiled. "You'd like it."

"I'm sure I would." Virgil's mother wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders as she stood, before smiling at his friends. "I realized I never introduced myself. I am Mariena, but you can call me Maria."

The surrounding mix of Angels and Demons replied with their names and nicknames, before the group of unlikely friends made their way through the capital, passing groups of recently freed demons and angels, who were reuniting with their loved ones, or in the case of the many freed angels, cautiously making their way outside, avoiding the multitudes of demons.

As Virgil stepped from the corridor and into the throne room, the gathered people in the room froze and turned to see the newcomers.

"The heir!" The call tang around the room, before the regal woman next to Virgil, was noticed. "The Queen!! The Fair Queen has returned!!"

A cheer went up, and the assembled masses began clapping for their freed queen and prince.

Virgil and Maria shared a glance before slowly making their way to the Throne, the crowd splitting into two halves to provide a small walkway for the pair to walk through, leading right up to the steps that approached the platform the throne was situated upon.

As Virgil walked past the gathered people, he saw faces he recognized, and many he did not. He saw JJ and Newt, happily clutching the hands of two older angels, who were leaning against each other, looking world-weary but happy.

Further along was Percy and Penny, whose parents were standing proudly behind them, arms encircling them in a loving hug. Kika stood next to them, her head held proudly as she observed the families she had brought together.

As Virgil made eye contact with Kika, she gave him curt nod which he responded to with a quick nod and a smile.

Virgil stepped up to the throne alongside his mother, turning to face the crowd as one.

Virgil glanced across the room, seeing Patton and his other friends near the back, smiling encouragingly at him.

Virgil smiled, before turning to his mother.

Maria smiled at her son before turning to face the crowd, a smile on her face.

"Friends!" Maria called out as the crowd quieted. "Allies, Freed Prisoners, possibly even Foes!"

The crowd chuckled as Maria addressed them.

"Deceit is Emperor no longer!!" Maria paused to let the crowd cheer in joy, before raising her hands once again. "He was bitten, ironically, by Saeva!" Maria smirked. "He is entrapped in the clutches of The Endless Death, and he shall stay that way."

"Who shall rule??!" A cry rang through the room, catching the attention of the masses who began to demand an answer.

"Yes. I shall try to answer that question." Maria neatly opened her wings, flaring the large appendage to show the very obvious detail that she was not of demon-origin. "You all know I am not a Demon. So I ask you this Would you wish to have an Angel ruling over the Demonkind??!"

The crowd quieted before a few 'no's' echoed around the room.

"That's what I thought." Maria closed her wings neatly, looking upon the crowd with her regal gaze. "Even though I am technically next in line to rule, it is not my place to rule!"

"But who will lead us??!"

"Yeah! We need somebody!"

As the crowd's protests rose in volume, Virgil turned to his mother, whispering in her ear. Maria smiled and nodded, and then called for silence.

"Hush! My son has an idea for a leader." Maria smiled as the crowd obediently calmed.

"I don't think we should just blindly choose a leader. Nor should we choose based on status or lineage!" Virgil stepped up to the edge of the platform of the throne, noticing how all eyes of the full throne room were on him. "Have a contest! Anyone in the kingdom can participate. After a full moon cycle, have all the collaborators meet and have the people cast a vote! The Emperor or Empress should be a leader that the people want to rule!" Virgil paused to let the crowd consider, and when he heard people approving of the idea, he called them to action. "Go forth! Tell everyone! Deceit is no more, we need a new Emperor!"

"Ay!" The crowd shouted before streaming out the doors, descending upon the city to spread the joyous news.

Left in the room were Virgil, Maria, Roman, Logan, Patton, Kika, Penny, Percy, Newt, JJ, and their families.

Virgil took a seat on the steps, the others slowly joining him.

Percy and Penny's parents graciously thanked Kika and her crew for keeping their children safe, before setting out to find of their home was still in their possession. Newt and JJ'S families had friends that had been released, so they quickly said their thanks and left to join that group.

Virgil turned to Kika, who was left standing alone, without her friends.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am... unsure." Kika hesitated. "I have no family left, nor a job to speak of."

"I can handle that!" Roman smiled at Kika. "I'm sure my father would happily give you a place in the guard ranks!"

"Your father...?"

"Oh, right she doesn't know..." Roman rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm Roman Sanders."

"Sanders? As in-"

"Yup."

"Hmm. Alright." Kika shrugged. "I think I'll take you up on your generous offer."

"Great!" Roman grinned. "Here let's go get the cart ready, Logan and Patton c' mon!"

"But what about Vir-" Patton protested.

"He knows where we'll be! Virgil, don't take too long, the horses are in the courtyard!" Roman called over before happily skipping from the room, the others following, leaving just Virgil and his Mother.

"Are... are you coming with us..?" Virgil trained his eyes on the floor, too anxious to meet her eyes. "If you want to stay I can understand.."

"Hah!" Virgil jumped as his mother let out a laugh. "Of course I'm coming with! I need to get to know each and every one of your friends! And..." Maria got a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Now I have some people to finally share your embarrassing stories with!"

"Moooooom!!" Virgil wailed as his mother chuckled, playfully running from the throne room as he gave chase. "Don't embarrass me!!"

"I will!"

Virgil smiled as he ran after his mother, finally happy after so long.

Happy and free.

《◇》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I think we're done.
> 
> This was a truly delightful story to write, and the amazing feedback it got has made me so happy :)
> 
> Here are a few things I would like to address about this story!
> 
> 1) I never planned for it to turn out this way haha, I was actually gonna have Virgil be King Thomas's unknown son who Deceit was holding as leverage to get him to turn over important demon hostages, which would mean that Virgil and Roman would be brothers, but that didn't really turn out.
> 
> 2) I was considering making Kika and Roman romantic interests, but then I realized... Roman's gay oOPS. Anyways they're better as bada*s friends! :)
> 
> 3) This is my first story where I really had a lot of Roman centric parts (sorry Patton and Logan!) And it turns out I really like writing for his character! 
> 
> 4) Last, but not least, thank you for reading and supporting Do Not Fear The Dark! 
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do next, but hopefully, something fun to write and interesting to read!!
> 
> I might do a few shorter angst stories but idk!
> 
> \- Ren


	15. Sequel!

The first chapter for the Sequel to Do Not Fear The Dark has been posted!

 

Check out Do Not Fear Reaching For The Stars! (Can you sense a theme in these titles..?)

 

Anyways thanks for supporting this and I hope you like this next advancement in the series!

 

-Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions/remarks, leave a comment! :)


End file.
